The Story of Shino Aburame: Forever alone or not
by Suna Kurai
Summary: Aoi Nikoyaka, a loud girl who likes Neji. She irritates me a lot. But behind all that she seems to be hiding something. She seems to understand me. Why do I feel this way? I'm not supposed to like being with people. I'm supposed to be forever alone...
1. Meeting

"_She looked at me with those piercing blue eyes that rendered me speechless…"_

I had an escort mission together with another chunin and a jonin. The Jonin was Neji Hyuga. I knew him from the first time I entered the chunin exams. He used to be so self-centered but now we turned out to be pretty good friends. The other chunin was running late. We were supposed to escort a rich merchant's daughter to the land of wind where she would go to her arranged marriage with another rich family. We've been standing there for thirty minutes until finally, she arrived. She looked like she just woke up and it was already two o'clock. She must've had a rough sleep. By the looks of it, Neji seems to know her. She was rubbing her eyes as she walked towards us.

"Nikoyaka, Aoi! You're late," Neji yelled, "What have you been doing?"

"Sorry, I just slept in for a few hours," she explained while scratching her head, "Is this Ms. Matsuriko?" She changed the subject.

"Call me Tsu-chan," said our client, "Very nice to meet you Nikoyaka-san!"

"Call me Aoi," she smiled, "Hey, Neji-niisan, who's the covered up weirdo? Don't tell me he's the chunin we're supposed to be working with. I hoped for someone to talk to! I guess I'll just talk to Tsu-chan then," she ran up to the woman and started a conversation. They seemed like they were having a good time. I didn't bother them. I wouldn't bother them. I wouldn't even bother Neji. We kept walking. The two girls were giggling while Neji and I were silent. I liked it that way. Nobody bothered me and my insects. Just like me, Neji was also the quiet type when nothing was alarming. We would only engage in long conversations with our teammates or probably our own families. We talk to our batch mates, yes, but we don't actually go with them a lot. Suddenly, I realized, I was the only one quiet. Neji was also talking to Aoi. They seemed to know each other. Aoi seemed like she was younger than us. Maybe a year younger I guess. It didn't matter. After this mission we wouldn't be seeing each other again for a long time so we might as well get this over with. She had long wavy black-blue hair that was tied up in a messy mid-pony tail. Her bangs covered her eyes but she wore glasses underneath it. She wore a red shirt that had along sleeve on her right arm and a short sleeve on her left. She had bandages on her whole left arm. I don't know about the right. She wore jet black leggings and black slippers. All in all she looked messed up. Why am I even wasting time observing her? Whatever, right now, I have to concentrate on the mission at hand.

Nightfall came. It was a three day trip to the land of wind. As our captain, Neji ordered us to set camp for the night after that he sent me and Aoi to catch fish for food while our client has gotten our good food. Aoi brought food for herself but as soon as Neji discovered it, he told her that it goes to the client. So here we are by the river trying to catch fish that wasn't coming.

"Hey, you," she said, "You don't talk much do you?"

I just looked at her and stared back at the water, "Quiet, you might scare the fish away,"

"I was just asking, now I know you can talk," she smiled.

I didn't know if I was supposed to feel insulted or not. I let it go. It didn't matter anyway. She finally caught one fish and threw it in the bucket.

"Two more to go," she said in an annoying sing-song voice.

I put my hand in the water and after a few minutes, I caught a fish and threw it in the bucket.

"Wow! How'd you do that? I didn't even think that was possible," she stared in amazement

"I don't know, I just caught it, I guess," I said.

"Wasn't it slippery?"

What kind of question was that? Of course it was slippery, it was a fish and I just pulled it out of the water with my bare hand. I don't know if she was messing with my head or she just had a knack for asking nonsense questions. She finally caught another fish and threw it in the bucket. We were done. Now we should just get back. While we were walking, she spoke up.

"I almost forgot! What's your name?" she stared at me.

I didn't look at her, this made me feel uncomfortable. Of course I was used to going to missions with girls. Hinata and Kurenai-sensei were always with me and Kiba. I was used to Hinata but to her, no I wasn't. And besides, what kind of girl would stare at me like that and get up my shoulder just to ask what my name was. Wait. Her chin's on my shoulder? How close is she to my face? Surely Hinata wouldn't do anything like that.

"Get off me," I said as I pushed her away.

"Your name is 'Get off me'? That's a weird name,"

"My name is Shino," I sighed. She wouldn't give up so easily I guessed.

"Oh! I've heard of you! Naruto-niichan told me about his friends! You're part of the Aburame clan right?"

"Uhm, yes…" Why won't she go away?

"He said you were super weird, quiet and distant. He never understood most of the things you said since you kept rambling and don't get to the point right away!"

Oh great, Naruto said that about me. Why do they all misunderstand me?

"I think you're just misunderstood," she said suddenly and that was the first time I caught a glimpse of her eyes. She looked at me with those piercing blue eyes that rendered me speechless. Someone understood me? Is this a joke? They might as well bring out the hidden cameras if they were trying to prank me.

"I think how you control insects is cool," she smiled. Her eyes were hidden again. I was still quiet.

"Yo," she said, "You still there?"

I looked at her and that was all the answer she needed.

"Is it hard being weird and distant? I'm also weird but nobody called me distant. I'm really loud!"

She screamed into my ear. It hurt but I didn't show a sign of emotion.

"Hey, Shino, you're real quiet so you won't tell anyone right?"

"Hm…?"

"I like Neji-niisan! He's so freaking awesome!"

"Predictable, he's a genius. Who wouldn't like him?"

"So you're a homo?"

"No, I meant, I myself felt intimidated. He's just a year up our batch and he's already jonin."

"Yeah, he's really cool," she said, she looked like she was day dreaming.

"He has a girl who seems to like him and who he seems to like too."

"I know," he bubbly expression turned sad, "It's his teammate, Tenten, right?"

"They seem like a pretty good pair. They're the same age."

"Sigh…" she said. She could've just sighed not actually said the word in a sighing manner.

We got back to camp and gave Neji the fish. He poked sticks through them and put them near the fire. When they were cooked, we started to eat. Ms. Matsuriko seemed to be asleep already. Aoi finished first. She went in the tent and called out to us, "Wake me up when your shift is over, Shino!"

I nodded vaguely. She wasn't much of an annoyance since she'd be asleep. Neji then took that chance to talk to me.

"Shino," he said, "Try to take care of her,"

"Why?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," he replied, "Lady Tsunade assigned me on another top S rank mission within this one. Tell Aoi that I have a mission that I have to attend to tomorrow."

"Sure."

"You told her about me seeming to like Tenten, didn't you?"

"No, she knew it on her own. You know she likes you don't you?"

"I've known for awhile. She's fifteen, I'm seventeen. I like to focus on my missions more than my love life. She's like a sister to me so can you take over this mission?"

"Alright,"

"Thanks, I'll be leaving tonight,"

He gathered his things and left. I was left alone with a fifteen year-old. I had to protect her. I was the leader now. I sighed. I never realized that I was awake the whole night keeping watch without even feeling a little bit sleepy. The sun seemed to have been rising. I had to wake her up now. I went into the tent.

"Wake up, were starting early today," I said kicking her knee lightly.

"Shut up, Shino! I'm sleeping!"

"I was awake the whole night it's morning already."

"It is?" she sat up instantly, "Why didn't you wake me up for my shift?"

"I forgot."

"Wait, where's Neji-niisan?"

"Lady Tsunade said he had another mission within this one. He ordered me to take over as the leader of this mission."

"Aw! That's too bad! Anyway, let me wake Tsu-chan up while you fix the tent!"

She ran to the other tent. I couldn't only sigh as I started to disassemble the tent. She disassembled Ms. Matsuriko's tent. She was useful after all. I put the tent away and we started walking.

"Ms. Matsuriko," I said, "We are going to run from here on. It will be much faster. I must advise you to climb on my back or I will let my insects carry you."

"I'll climb on your back," she said, "I don't like insects."

I sighed. Another misunderstanding… I saw Aoi weaving hand signs. She summoned her eagle.

"Here! Climb on Suriko!" she said smiling, "I wouldn't want Shino to have a hard time!"

Aoi climbed on first. Ms. Matsuriko smiled and climbed onto it as well. They both stared at me.

"Well…? Aren't you gonna climb on?" she asked me, "It will be much faster this way,"

I shrugged and decided to climb on. The bird took off and we got to our destination in less than five hours. She proved handy on escort missions. The bird landed on the ground. Ms. Matsuriko knocked at the door of the mansion. A young man about my age opened. Only then did I realize that Ms. Matsuriko was only sixteen.

"Well, you seem to have come early," he said, "Thank you for escorting her here. We'll take care of the rest."

"You're welcome," Aoi smiled.

"Why don't you stay for awhile and go home tomorrow?" said Ms. Matsuriko, "I really enjoy Aoi's company."

Aoi's eyes pleaded me to let us stay here for until tomorrow morning. I shrugged and gestured her to go in. She jumped with joy and wrung her arms around my neck. It made me feel uncomfortable and I pushed her away. She stuck her tongue out playfully and went inside. I shoved my hands into my pockets and went in as well. She would talk to the couple enthusiastically while I sat by the window. She called me over a few times but I ignored her.

"He's kind of the quiet type," she told them. I was quiet because people misunderstood me. I just stared out the window.

Nightfall came. They had wild herb salad and miso ramen. I took the salad while Aoi took the ramen. It was predictable. I'd take the salad, she'd take the ramen. We were completely different. I noticed her staring at me and glanced her way. She stopped. Good. I went back to eating.

They showed us to our room. I took the bed beside the window. She wanted it and kept arguing with me so eventually I gave it to her so she'd shut up. I really don't like people's company. She wasn't an exception.


	2. Irritating Promise

"_Her hair danced gracefully through the wind. Only then did I realize she was pretty."_

I felt something on top off me. It was heavy and it was… It was poking my cheek? Wait! What? My eyes flung open. There she was. Aoi was sitting on me.

"Get off me," I pushed her away.

"You finally woke up!" She smiled and got off me as I said, "You like saying that don't you?"

"Only to you," I mumbled under my breath. She didn't hear it. Good.

She stared at me. I ignored her this time. Suddenly I felt someone poking my side. Of course it was her. What now?

"Oi, I only realized now," she said.

What was she gonna say? I'm taller than her? I wore a hood while I slept? I slept with my eye glasses on?

"You have a weird voice,"

I bet she thought that was funny.

"Oi," she was poking me again.

I didn't talk.

"Why did you sleep with your shades on?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well uhm…" she seemed to have remembered something.

I raised and eye brow.

"Never mind," she said. I didn't care. I had more important things to do. The trip home would be shorter since we would be riding on her eagle. We went out the mansion.

"Ne, Shino-kun," Now I'm Shino-kun?

"What?" I said.

"Suriko is out today so we'd be walking,"

"I prefer running," If we ran, she wouldn't bother me.

"Aw! But I wanna talk to someone for three days!"

I could feel my arm twitching. I didn't know it twitched. She annoyed me too much. We walked silently for awhile. I liked it that way. She wasn't giving me a headache anymore.

"Oi, Shino," she suddenly said, "Can I see your eyes?"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"I'll be your best friend!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because I said no,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"You're mean!"

"I know,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Shino…!"

"No,"

"Aw! Why?" She pouted. She looked like a spoiled little girl. I avoided making eye contact. Both our eyes were covered the only difference was I already saw hers. Suddenly she lunged at me and pinned me to a tree. What was she trying to do?

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Oh great…! You know how to shout!" She reached up to my shades. I moved my face father from her hand's reach.

"I'm gonna see your eyes no matter what!" She finally got a hold on my glasses. My free hand was gripping her shoulder. I let insects out. She instantly let go. I let them bite her.

"Aw! Cut that out Shino!"

"Give up on seeing my eyes."

"Ok! Ok! Aw! Shino…!" I saw her eyes again.

My insects returned to me. She sighed with relief. She just stood there for awhile with her eyes exposed. She dropped her glasses and they were broken. The wind blew hard. Her hair danced gracefully through the wind. Only then did I realize she was pretty. Wait, what am I thinking? I ignored my thoughts for awhile. They were suddenly irritating me.

She picked her glasses up. "Great, busted again," she sighed.

I held out my hand for her, I don't know why. She looked at me and understood. She gave me her glasses. One lens was broken. The other one was out of the twisted frame. I let my insects work with it for awhile. She watched in amazement. Once my insects finished, her glasses looked like it never broke. There wasn't a sign of the broken lens being broken. She smiled at me.

"Thanks," she said as she put her glasses on, "I knew you were nice!"

I looked away. She giggled. I never did like being with people. Why was I so nice to her anyway? Maybe it was because she was younger than me… Probably, that made sense, to me at least.

"Let's go," I said and we started walking again, in silence this time. She didn't bother me anymore. Good. She was getting on my nerves. One wrong push and I might hit her. I didn't care if she was a girl.

Nightfall came. That's just great, another night with her… I sighed.

"Let's set up camp here," I said.

"Eh? But it's too early," she said, "We can get home tomorrow afternoon if we keep walking!"

"Who's the leader of this mission?"

"You,"

"I'm glad you know, you'll find out that this is for our own good," I let my insects out and let them fix the tent. I set out for food.

I came back after awhile to see Aoi struggling to make a fire. Figures…

"Give me that," I said while holding out my hand. She gave it to me and I made the fire.

"There," I poked sticks through the fish and we sat there in silence while waiting for the fish to cook. When they were ready, we ate them and Aoi went to the tent.

"Oi, Shino," she said, "Aren't you gonna sleep?"

"You go ahead, I'm not sleepy yet," I replied.

"Suit yourself!" She finally crawled in her sleeping bag and after a few moments. I was certain she was asleep. I let my insects out to search for the presence. It seems like someone was watching us. They detected a presence. They came back to me. I stood up.

"I know you're there," I said.

Some guy came out from the bushes. He looked like a Missing Nin.

"You've noticed me?" he asked as if it were a joke.

"What do you want?"

"That girl," he smirked.

Was I hearing clearly? He wanted Aoi? Aoi Nikoyaka? He wanted her? What did he want with her anyway?

"Why do you want Aoi?"

"You don't have to know."

I smirked. "Alright," Insects were crawling and flying out of my sleeves, "You won't get her anyway. I promised to protect her,"


	3. Protection

"_I saw her asleep. She was completely at ease with a sweet smile on her face. I'll try my best to keep it that way."_

My opponent smirked. He seemed like he was up for a challenge. So was I. I glanced back at the tent where she was sleeping before completely focusing on my opponent. I held my fighting stance.

"This will be fun then?" he said and he started to weave hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire vortex!"

Just then, a tornado of fire surrounded me. I made an insect clone as I made my way underground. I got back up to the surface. My opponent was bluffing and laughing at the same time.

"Well, you think you can beat me? Arrogant boy, if you had just let me have her, you never would've met your demise!"

"I beg your pardon," I said as I leaned on a few meters tree behind him with my arms crossed on my chest, "Who met his demise?"

"Why you!" he charged at me but found his movements restricted.

"What—" he looked around to see my insects holding him down.

I smirked, "Who will die here again?"

"Not me," he said as he disappeared. My insects found no sign of him in that area but I remained calm. My insects searched for his presence. They found him.

"Come out," I said, "I thought you wanted to settle this"

"And I will," he said from behind me, "Lightning style: Lightning Shock!"

I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. If I hadn't moved a few inches away from his reach, I would've been dead. I clutched my bloody shoulder. He looks like he got all the satisfaction he needed to see.

"We haven't even been battling for a long time and you already have a giant bloody scar on your shoulder," he yelled, "It won't be long until you die!"

I was silent. I wasn't silent because he was correct. I was silent because I let my insects get underneath him. I stared at him then held my stance. "Parasitic insects," My insects flew to him. He felt all the stings and their poison but somehow he still managed to get up. My insects came back to me. I got ready for what he'd do next.

"Hmph, you don't give up so easily, do you?" he looked like he was brushing off the poison. I was sure it affected him unless…

"You have an antidote don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do."

I didn't have to think to know that it was a limited supply and its effects only work for a limited time. I have to find out exactly how much he has and how long they work. I was determined to do this. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I was the leader of the mission. No, the mission ended already. Wait, why am I wasting my time thinking about this? I have to kill him before he kills me.

"Wind style: Tornado apocalypse!"

Tornadoes surrounded us and I suddenly found out why he did that. The tent flew up into the air. I can't let him lift her up into the air. I don't want her to see all this. By how I know her now, she would probably rush in and die. I ran to the exposed contents of the tent: Aoi and her sleeping bag. I saw her asleep. She was completely at ease with a sweet smile on her face. I'll try my best to keep it that way. I let my insects out to create a shield for her.

"You seem to be determined to fight for this girl," he said, "I'm guessing you're almost at your limit. You're almost out of insects, aren't you?"

I turned to him and summoned more insects. They all crawled and flew behind me. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I can't afford to lose any more insects. Instead I used my summons as a distraction as I took out a kunai and hidden it while I ran to him.

He tried to fend off the insects. They occasionally bit him and when I was close enough, I took the chance and buried the weapon on him. He tried to dodge it but it still hit his lower abdomen. He pulled it out as he came away from me.

"Little brat," he mumbled, "You'd better die!"

"I will. Just not now," I said. I think I annoyed him with that sentence since he charged at me with that bloody kunai. Good thing I got to pull out another one to block it.

"Give me the girl and you'll stay alive!" he said.

I glared at him my hand still gripping my weapon. He took that as a no.

"Then die!" He threw me into the air and before I knew it, three shuriken were stuck on my back. I managed to dodge the others. I fell to the ground with a thud. I struggled to get up and my insects had still managed to get a little damage into his body. I threw two kunai with paper bombs attached to it. They exploded at the right time but it didn't kill him. Once the smoke subsided I saw him laugh like a psycho freak that needed intense mental assistance. I called my insects back. I can't keep that barrier anymore. Just then she woke up.

"Shino, what are you doing?" I closed a barrier around her again, "Hey! Let me out, Shino!"

"She's awake! You might as well include her you look like you need help," he said in a joking matter. It irritated me and I lunged at him just then, I lost control of all of my insects and he flew up in the air with a big sword.

Aoi seemed paralyzed. I had to move— FAST. He threw the sword at her. I saw her eyes fill with tears as blood was smeared on her cheeks.


	4. A day together

"_She put her bloody hand on my cheek. She seemed like a totally different person."_

I felt a sharp pain on my back. It was the sword. Somehow it poked a hole through my lower abdomen. It really hurt. She was still paralyzed from shock.

"You're not gonna die here," I said, "So would you do me a favor and stop crying?"

She looked down. The blade was five inches away from her body and was still dripping with blood—my blood. My blood continuously dripped on her clothes. The blood from my shoulder, the blood from my mouth the blood from my lower abdomen, all parts prone to blood loss had been dripping on her. Suddenly, I felt someone pulling the sword out slowly or in this case, pushing it out.

"What are you doing?"

"Sh," She was pushing the sword up with her bare hands. The blade pierced through her skin her blood mixing with mine. She pushed the blade until she had nothing more to push. I myself was shocked and this rendered me speechless.

"Stop," she whispered, "Please stop. I'm scared. Let's go home!"

"Just stay with my insects and you'll be fine," I said.

"No, let's leave him here; let's go home, you don't have to do this!"

"He wants to kill you, I doubt he'll stop if we run away," I tried to stand up. She was still lying there looking at me with her eyes full of tears. I didn't wanna look. I tried to walk over to the enemy but she caught my foot.

"Shino, you don't have to do this," she whispered, "Let him have me,"

I shook my foot off her grasp.

"Get off me," I said and ran to the enemy.

"SHINO!" she yelled. I ignored her and brought a kunai out. My weapon clashed with his.

"Face it you're gonna die!" he yelled, "I've already punched lots of holes through you! Give up!"

I let him over throw my weapon. I pretended to be defenseless.

"You're gonna die," he said and as he tried to stab me with his weapon his hand suddenly stopped.

"What?" He looked around then at me. I smirked.

"I planted my insects on you a long time ago, now they're slowly spreading poison on your flesh."

"Why you— I can still kill you at least!" He pulled out another weapon until…

"FLASHING PALMS,"

Neji came back and delivered a final blow to the enemy. Even in his last breath he still had a message.

"Even if I die, there will still be others stronger than me. They will keep hunting for her in their very last breaths!" He died then.

"This guy," Neji said, "You certainly worn yourself out,"

"You told me too protect her, didn't you?"

"Yeah but I didn't tell you to go overboard,"

Just then I felt someone pull the blades off my back. Suddenly, my body reacted to the loss of blood and I fell to my knees. I thought I would collapse face down on the ground. Someone caught me. It was Aoi. She let me sit up leaning against a tree. She put her bloody hand on my cheek. She seemed like a totally different person. She started weaving hand signs and summoned her bird.

"Suriko, after we tend to his wounds, you'll be carrying him with me and Neji-niisan back to Konoha,"

Neji walked up to us with bandages and other medical equipment. I let Aoi tend to my wounds even though it felt disturbing to take my clothes off. As she finished wrapping me with bandages, she put her hand over my wound on my shoulder. She was a medical ninja. So that's why she was in the mission. She then proceeded to place her hand over the wounds on my back. After that she handed me my clothes. She must've healed her hands along with my wounds. The blood on her left arm was gone because of her summon. The one on her right was gone because of the jutsu.

She got on her bird first. After that she gestured for me to get on as well. Finally Neji got on last. We flew back to Konoha. She never spoke a single word on the way back. It surprised me. Even if I only knew her for a day or two, her silence was entirely new to me. It's almost as if she weren't there.

It was morning when we got there, Neji broke the silence.

"That guy, who was he?"

I just stood there. I never meant to listen but I seemed interested since he was the guy I fought.

"None of your business Neji-niisan," she said. I was surprised. This must be really personal. Her eyes were cold. From those two days I've known her, I didn't think that was possible. She liked Neji yet she showed coldness towards him. I guess she does have a portion of her mind that was off limits to everyone else. I didn't know why but I spoke too.

"Why was he after you?" I said.

"I don't wanna talk about it,"

"At least let us know so we—"she cut me off.

"Shut up!"

She walked away from us. I watched her go. Neji let out a sigh.

"She never tells anyone anything," he said.

"Did this happen before?"

"Many times,"

"She never told anyone?"

"It's sort of a sore subject to her but I'm sure the other long time jonins know,"

We just stood there. Neji had his arms crossed over his chest while my hands were shoved in my pockets.

"Well, I gotta go. You take care of her, Shino!"

"What?"

"You heard me, take care of her,"

"Hey! Wait!"

He disappeared like what Kakashi-sensei does all the time. How am I supposed to _take_ _care_ of her? I sighed and just did what I could. I followed her. Great, she'll probably think I'm her stalker.

I caught her wrist.

"What do you want?" she turned to me.

"Neji told me to take care of you. I'm not really sure how to do that but he disappeared before I could ask,"

"He asked you to take care of me?" her eyes lit up.

I let go then shoved my hand back in my pocket. "He did."

She wrung her arms around my neck. It _really_ disturbed me since she practically did this _in public_.

"Get off me," I pushed her away again. That familiar smile formed on her lips.

"You _really_ like saying that, don't you?"

I looked away. Neji owes me. I'll make sure he _will_ pay me for what I'm doing. She giggled.

"I know!" she snapped her fingers. I had a bad feeling about this. "Let me bring you to my house!"

She hooked her arm with mine. I had no choice. I can see why Neji left me with the job. She probably does this to him all the time. I went in her house.

"Here, sit down and wait!"

I sat down on the couch. She went in another room. After a few moments I heard her scream. I just stared at the door while she seemed to be strangling a cooking utensil. Finally, after forty minutes, she came out. Messy but in one piece, I hope.

"What were you strangling in there?" I tried to get a view of her kitchen but she blocked the door.

"It was nothing!" she smiled.

I just stared at her.

"Wait a little longer." She said as she entered the kitchen again.

After a good five minutes, she came out.

"I have something for you!" She was louder at home than outside. Figures, she lived here. Who cares if she was loud? Suddenly, a figure emerged from the stairs.

"Onesan, stop being so loud!" yelled a thirteen year-old. I stand corrected. He must be her brother.

"Sorry, Hatsu, go back to sleep," she said with a gentle smile as she placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Hai," he went back up the stairs. She watched him go up with that smile then turned back to me. She stared at me for a good five minutes.

"I just realized," she said. Oh great, just like yesterday. What now? Why do I even wear a hood? Why do I wear my jacket even if it's hot? I'm pretty sure she'll say something else.

"Your name means death,"

I'm guessing she thought that was funny.

"It suits you!"

My arm twitched again while I felt my hand on my face in a face palm. That was the wrong push I needed to hit her but I didn't. I knew better. This was her house after all and Neji sent me here. How could anyone tell me that my name meaning death suited me? Even Naruto wouldn't say that.

"You're real quiet! Nobody seems to notice you so you're really creepy to them! That's why the name death suits you!"

"Why did you bring me here anyway?" I wanted to hit her. I _really_ wanted to hit her.

"Oh yeah!" she went in the kitchen and came back with a plate that had cake in it. "Here! This is for you!"

I just stared at it.

"What? You don't like cake?" she looked confused. "I figured everyone liked cake, even you!"

What did she mean by even me? Was I that much of a weirdo? I sighed. I took the plate from her hands and started eating. It was delicious. I knew she had a hard time making it and it actually turned out right.

"This is good," I said with cake in my mouth.

"It is? Wow! Thanks!" She looked so happy. It's like she'd forgotten all about that incident. She held no grudges. Not like me, I still held a grudge on that Sasuke retrieval mission. If I were there, they would've brought him back.

I finished eating and set the plate on the table.

"Ne, Shino-kun," Again with the Shino-kun.

"Hm…?"

"Do you ever smile?"

"Sometimes… Why?"

"Can you smile now?"

Here we go again, it's just like with my eyes but I'm pretty sure she won't lunge at me this time.

"No,"

"Again…? Why?"

"I don't want to,"

"Please,"

"No"

"Please,"

"No"

"Why do you always say no?"

"Because I mean no,"

"You're mean, you know that?"

"Yes, I know that,"

"Can't you be less mean?"

I sighed and then smiled at her. She looked like a little girl when smiled and clapped her hands.

"Happy now…?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said, "I don't get it. You look so handsome when you smile yet you don't smile,"

"I don't feel like it," the smile was still hanging from my face. I didn't know why I didn't just go back to normal. Wait, she said I'm handsome? How many times have I heard that? Once, just from her…

She pulled my hood off.

"See, you look much better!" she smiled, "What about your shades then? Why don't you take them off? I'm sure you'd look better without them!"

She reached for my glasses but I stopped her. "I don't want to take them off,"

We've already gone through this. I hope she won't lunge at me again. She didn't. Good. The last thing I needed was someone lunging at me again.

"I think you're cool," she said as she took a seat beside me, "I just don't get why you're so underappreciated."

I didn't speak. I didn't have to. Why had I felt so drawn to her anyway? Maybe it was just a random impulse. This wasn't like me. I let her pull my hood down. I smiled in front of her and I'm still smiling. Maybe I was just reacting to all the attention. Nobody ever told me that I was cool.

"Why don't we spend the day together?" she suddenly asked. Her eyes pleaded with mine. I don't know why I always seem to give in to this.

"Sure?"

"Yay!" she screamed so loud. Her brother went down again.

"Onesan…!"

"Go back to sleep, Hatsu!"

"But Onesan—"

"Forget it, Hatsu! You have a mission later!"

"Hai, Hai," he went back up. I can see why she was always late. Her brother would be late too.

"So where do you wanna go?"

I shrugged. I didn't really wanna go anywhere except home. Yeah home would be nice.

"Home," I said bluntly.

"What? You wanna go home? Why?"

"You asked me where I wanted to go,"

"Wrong sentence… What do you wanna do?"

"Go home,"

"Shino-kun…!"

She pouted like a little girl again. Why can't I say no? It's like I'm under her spell or something.

"Where do you want to go?" Why did I ask her that? She'll probably drag me to every given place on her list! Neji owes me more now.

She clapped her hands together. "I wanted you to escort me to the memorial stone,"

I was surprised she wanted to go there. I just nodded in agreement.

"I know I can go there by myself but it's right next to the cemetery and, well, buried dead bodies freak me out," she said, "I know I'm a ninja and it's normal for me when I see someone die but it's just creepy when their buried so please,"

I stood up and gestured for her to stand as well. She smiled but not her usual smile. It was the smile she gave her brother and at the same time, her eyes seemed to show thankfulness.

"Ok, you can go home now and take a shower!" she yelled. I'm guessing her brother would storm down the stairs again. He didn't. He probably knew she'd just tell him to go back to sleep.

"I'll take a shower too ok? Just go back when you're done!"

"Sure?" I said as if I were asking a question. I pulled my hood back over my head. I went out of her house and back home. I took a shower and changed my clothes. I ate breakfast and then went out. I bumped into Kiba and e held off for forty-five minutes. I finally got there. I knocked on her door. Hatsu opened.

"Who are you? Why did my sister invite you over? Why didn't she invite Neji? Why are you going out with her?" his blue eyes beamed at me.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I don't know why she invited me over. She didn't invite Neji because Neji told me to look after her for awhile. Technically, I am going to escort her to the memorial stone but not how you're implying it."

"Why do people have to be so logical all the time? Anyway, come in. You can sit on the couch. My sister is still putting clothes on."

I sat down and waited for her. I looked at the time, it was nine o'clock. I left two hours ago. Why wasn't she done yet?

"My sister likes Neji, huh?" Hatsu said.

I shrugged. "Yeah she told me she does,"

"She told you?"

"Hm…?"

"Why did she tell you?"

"I don't talk much,"

"What people would expect from my sister. I'm Hatsu Nikoyaka; I'm the genius from my class at the academy. My batch entered the chunin exams last month. One from each team turned chunin. I'm one of them!"

He seemed calmer than his sister. He wasn't loud at all and he seemed like he had the potential of being their clan's genius. I think he _was_ the clan genius.

"Wow you really don't talk much huh? Sorry if my sister is causing you trouble. She's just like that. Did you notice she called everyone older than her niisan?"

I nodded.

"Does she call you niisan?"

I shook my head.

"Wow, that's a first."

I shrugged.

"Do fan girls follow you around?"

"No,"

"How do you keep them away?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Fan girls follow me around all the time,"

Figures, he seemed smart and elite. He didn't seem anything like his sister except for his curiosity. He was already wearing his ninja clothing yet it was only nine o'clock. His hair was unruly and jet black not like his sister's which had a shade of blue. His bags hung above his eyes. He wore his headband on his sleeve. He was wearing a plain grey high collar shirt but the collar wasn't as high as mine. He wore white pants with a ninja pack on it and he wore black boots.

"I don't see why they wouldn't follow you,"

"I hate people stalking me! You're lucky girls don't stalk you!"

I shrugged. Was I really lucky? Not much appreciated me so I seemed to appreciate myself. It was alright. What can I do? Suddenly, Aoi stumbled down the stairs and as if by reflex, I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sorry, I tripped on something," she smiled her embarrassed smile at us and I could feel an invisible sweat drop on her bother while his hand was on his face in a face palm. I let go of her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You'll watch the house while were gone ok? Just lock it when you're going to your mission! I have the key! You can use the spare!" She said as she was pushing me to the door. She gave her brother a kiss on the forehead before she pushed me out of her house.

"Why are we going to the memorial stone?"

"I just wanna visit someone because I haven't visited him in a long time since we were all so busy and I was too scared to go alone," She smiled at me.

I avoided looking at her.

"Shino-kun, can you just pull your hood down?" At least she wasn't calling me Shino-niisan.

"No,"

"Why?"

"No,"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"I know,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Here we go again! Please!"

"No,"

"Shino-kun…!"

"No,"

"Shino…!"

"No,"

"You really _are_ mean!"

"I know,"

She pulled my hood down. I pulled it back up. She pulled it down again. I pulled it up again.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

She sighed then gave up. She pouted like a little girl again. I didn't look because I knew I _would_ pull my hood down if I did. We walked along the streets of Konoha until we finally reached the memorial stone. For a second she seemed to have lost herself. She placed her hand over the part of the stone where the name Shurui Nikoyaka was. I felt curious to who he was since he seemed so important to Aoi. I knew he was a member of her clan by his name. I was about to ask her when she spoke.

"He was my older brother. I was so close to him. We were inseparable. I trusted him with everything. He was the perfect brother. He promised he'd always be there for me but he broke his promise when he died. He promised he wouldn't die yet he did. I just don't get it! That's why I don't want that to happen to Hatsu. I want to become the perfect sister for him! I also promised I won't die on him,"

I just stood there watching her silently with my hands in my pockets. When she was done, she turned back to me with a smile. How could she change back to being happy again so easily?

"I've just decided that we will spend the whole day together!" she smiled.

I felt my arm twitch. That was the second time of the day. By the end of the day I'm guessing I would've exploded. So much for keeping calm… I sighed.

"What do you wanna do?" Why can't I _ever_ say no? I'm sure Neji experienced this before. This was a death sentence.

"Well, first, can we go to Ichiraku?"

I shrugged. I don't see why not.

"Well can we?"

I nodded. She smiled and squealed like a little girl. Finally, she wrung her arms around my neck again.

I pushed her away ad said, "Get off me,"

"Seriously, you never get tired of saying that, do you?"

Remained silent and kept walking. She followed me. We came to Ichiraku to find Naruto, Sakura and Sai there.

"Oi, Shino!" Naruto yelled first, "What's up Aoi? Are you two on a date?"

That just sounded so wrong.

"Excuse me, but may I come up with a nickname for you?" Sai asked Aoi.

"Eh?"

He examined her for a moment.

"I got it! What about Messed up?"

"Eh?" she looked mad.

Sakura hit both their heads hard. "Have some manners! I'm sorry for the trouble, I'm Sakura and I'm sure you two aren't on a date, right Shino?"

I nodded.

"No, it's fine! I'm Aoi! Nice to finally meet you Sakura! Naruto-niichan has been telling me about you and everyone else! His description matched what I saw in you today!"

"How did he describe me?"

"Violently hitting people out of nowhere…!" She smiled with her finger pointing up.

She just pushed Sakura in the wrong way. I couldn't imagine what she'd do to Naruto.

"Naruto," She was cracking her knuckles while glaring at him with that evil purple aura. Naruto ran away before Sakura could do anything to him. She chased him all over town.

"So it isn't alright for your nickname to be messed up?" Sai suddenly asked. Aoi's hand was on her face in a face palm. She just sat down and ordered something. We ate our food and went out of the ramen shop, ignoring Sai the whole time.

She dragged to all kinds of places. She even dragged me to a clothing store.

"Here! Try this on!" she would yell.

"No,"

"Shino-kun…!" Whenever she wanted something, she'd call me that.

"I don't want new clothes, ok?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't, end of discussion,"

She pouted again. I didn't look. It's like there was something about that. I can see why Neji left me with her. He didn't want her doing this to him anymore. He had a chance and left me with her. She sighed.

"Fine," she said. She put whatever she wanted me to wear back where it was supposed to be—on a hanger not on me.

She got herself into trouble many times. She was torturing me. I always covered for her. I'm guessing Neji did that too. How could he have put up with her for so long?

At the end of the day she seemed happy. Good. I didn't want my efforts of putting up with her for the whole day go to waste. I walked her home.

"It was fun hanging out with you the whole day!" she smiled at me.

"Yeah sure why not," I said under my breath. I was lucky I didn't explode.

"Well, bye Shino, see you!"

"Sure," At least that was over with and I started to walk away with my hands jammed in my pockets until I felt arms wrapped around me.

"Thank you for everything," it was Aoi's voice.

I didn't move. She stayed like that for awhile until I said, "Get off me," but more gentle this time. She obeyed with me even needing to push her away. I watched her walk away into the gates of her house. Unlocking her door and finally disappearing into the place she calls home. I felt my lip twitch. I wanted to smile but I was outside. I just turned around and went home. I knew she forgot all about that incident last night. She seemed contented.

Author's Note: Thank you to the only person who read and reviewed my story so far! If you wanna see what my OC looks like then just like my page on facebook! It was made by a fan. I don't know where she found my picture. facebook . com /SunaKurai (remove extra spaces, ok?)


	5. Masked Emotions

"_Just when I thought it was over, she comes back anyway,"_

I woke up. It's been a week since she stopped bothering me. Good. I had to meet up with my teammates today. They said we were supposed to be hanging out. Well, Kiba did. Hinata just stood there and smiled. Anyway, at least they acknowledge my weirdness. I ate breakfast, took a bath and slipped my usual clothes. I was about to go downstairs when I heard a knock on the door. Somehow, I thought it would bring me no good.

My father went to answer it and there she was. Just when I thought it was over, she comes back anyway. I remained hidden by the stairs.

"G-good morning… uh…"

"Shibi,"

"S-shibi-san, m-may I please see Shino?"

What does she want from me now? My dad was about to tell her to go up when he saw me by the stairs shaking my head while saying don't silently.

"Follow me," I had to escape somehow. He was starting to go up. I ran in my room and climbed out the window. I wanted her to leave me alone. I really wonder how Neji dealt with this.

"Shino, there's a girl—Shino?"

I was hiding by the window. I ran up to the roof and ran to our meeting point. I'm pretty sure Aoi would stop bothering me now. But I shouldn't speak so soon, after all, she might find me. I let it go and found Kiba and Hinata waiting for me by a tree.

"Oi, Shino!" Kiba yelled,

"Shino-kun," Hinata smiled

"Where are we going today?"

"Wanna go to the park? I got food." Kiba said

"W-what Kiba-kun means is that we're going to have picnic. I-is that alright with you?"

"Sure," I said. As long as she doesn't come looking for me, I'll be fine.

"Well, let's go then!" he yelled once more. It used to hurt my ears but since I met Aoi, I didn't even bother. She was even louder than anyone else I met.

We stopped walking under the shade of a tree. We had enough time to set up the picnic. I also had to watch my back for a certain black-blue haired girl. She might appear any second. When we were done, t was about lunch time. We sat down and started eating.

"Oi, Shino," I heard Kiba say with beef jerky jammed in his mouth. I looked up and he said something I hoped he'd never say, "I heard you've been hanging out with a girl. You finally have a girlfriend?"

Before I could speak, there were arms wrapped around my neck. She caught me off guard.

"Shino-kun…!"

"Get off me," I pushed her away.

"How cute," Hinata giggled. Kiba laughed hard.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend!" he said with a smirk.

"She's not my—"

"You must be Shino-kun's teammates!"

Figures, I knew she'd cut me off. She didn't even bother clarifying that we weren't dating back when Naruto asked. I bet Naruto told Kiba despite Sakura's warning.

"Hai," Hinata smiled, "I'm Hinata and this is Kiba. That's his dog, Akamaru,"

"What a big dog," she eyed it, "You look cute and fluffy! Can I ride you?"

"Sure you can!" Kiba replied "But not now, we're in the middle of lunch. Go and sit down next to your boyfriend," Kiba flashed me a smirk.

"My boyfriend…? Oh, you mean Shino-kun! He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!" she finally said something, "Why would you tell them anything like that, Shino-kun?"

What? She blames me for this?

"No, he must've heard from Naruto," I said.

"Oh, right, Naruto-niichan sure likes spreading rumors about people dating, if you heard from him then please don't believe him," she turned to Kiba.

"I knew better than to believe him," Kiba said, "I just wanted to tease Shino."

"You did it quite well, I'll give you credit," I said, "But I wouldn't want it to happen again," an insect came out of a pore from my neck.

Kiba gulped and said, "It won't happen again,"

The insect crawled back to where it was supposed to be.

"Good," I said.

"Ne, Shino-kun," Oh great, not again…

I turned to her.

"Why are your friends so nice and you aren't?"

"Ooh struck a nerve there, didn't she?"

I remained calm and continued eating my salad. I'm pretty used to her doing that to me considering she already did that three times. It's still annoying but what can I do? She's Aoi and I'm Shino. We're two different people and I couldn't care less about her attitude since she didn't care for mine. We mind our own business I think she made that clear last week. I thought she was open for the world, turns out she also has an off limits place in her mind.

"Oi, Shino-kun," she was poking my cheek. I put my bowl down and just sat there still.

Then I noticed her hand reaching for my glasses. I caught her wrist and shot her a look.

"Didn't we discuss this, already? You can't see my eyes,"

"So you do have eyes!" I heard Kiba say. Should I have been offended? Well, I was. I let go of her and turned to him.

"You should've realized by now that I am also human like you,"

"S-sorry Shino-kun," Hinata said, "Kiba-kun, please stop," she begged.

"I thought insects would come out of your eyes since they'd be holes on your face," he was getting on my nerves, "Well, why are you hiding your eyes?"

"I don't want to show them to anyone, understand?" I said.

"Fine, whatever," Kiba finally gave up.

They seem to have enjoyed Aoi being there. I let her be. She didn't annoy me much and she had a chance to ride Akamaru. Nightfall came and Kiba left first. A few moments later, Hinata did. I was walking away when I noticed Aoi just stood there. I wonder why…

"Don't go," she said,

I stopped.

"Please don't go," she sounded like she was crying.

I turned around and walked over to her. She was nearly crying. I didn't bother asking why. Maybe it was something she didn't want me to know. It was probably off limits to everyone again.

"Last night, my teammate died," she said, "He tried to protect me from the people coming after me,"

I didn't say anything, I didn't have to.

"I saw it with my own two eyes," she said still fighting back her tears, "I saw the blood on his face while he smiled. He told me everything was going to be fine. He told me that he wouldn't die but he did. I watched him charge at the enemy and lost. The guy was about to destroy me when my sense took him down. We rushed to his side my sensei and I tried to save him but it had been too late. But do you wanna know what hurts the most?"

She paused for awhile while I just looked at her. She didn't look at me. Her gaze was still fixed on a straight line. She was staring right into the stars.

"Do you wanna know?"

I was silent the whole time. She must've noticed me here and it seems like she was grateful that I took the time to listen to her in silence with no interruptions.

"He told me he loved me in his last breath. He told me that he always had and he always would. It was like driving a sword through my heart. He loved me. How many people love me like that? How many people are ready to give their life up whole heartedly just for me? Just how many people…? Why hadn't he had loved someone else? Why didn't he just leave me there to be killed? He should've valued his life"

She stopped for a long time. I took the chance to speak.

"If he didn't do that then you wouldn't be standing here with me right now. Didn't you say you didn't want Hatsu to end up like you and your older brother? Didn't you say you wanted to be close to him and promised you wouldn't die on him? You should be thanking him. He didn't just do you a favor. He did that for you brother too—"

"No, I _am_ thankful but…" her next words were enough to silence me, "I don't want that to happen to you. I was lucky you didn't die the last time. But if you did then I never would've been able to forgive myself. If that happens again next time, please stay out of it! I don't want anyone else dying for me! It wasn't the first time some had died for me. The first time was my brother. He died for me. It hurt me so much. I watched him take those people down right in front of me. I don't want to watch anyone close to me die anymore. Please tell Neji-niisan to stay out of it and you please stay out of it as well. I'm begging you, Shino, please just leave me alone next time! Just let me—"

"At first I was acting at Neji's orders but now that I know, I would certainly act on my own."

"You don't understand! I don't want anyone to die anymore!"

"I'm sure that's how you feel but, why do they want you, anyway?"

She was quiet for a moment then answered in almost a whisper, "I don't know,"

I was surprised she didn't know. This was harder than I thought.

"But I'm begging you," tears were finally falling from her eyes, "Stay out of it. I don't want you to die especially not in front of me." She looked up at me. Her hands were gripping my coat tightly and at the same time they were trembling. I could sense her fear.

I took her hands and distanced her away from me a little. I was about to let go when I felt she didn't want me to since her grip on my hands tightened. I had no choice but to let her hold them.

"How do you do it? How can you mask your sadness like that and suddenly breakout crying? Why does it have to be me? Why do you always make me your pillow to cry on? You just met me last week and it's like we've been friends for years," I said in my usual way.

"I don't know," the answer I didn't want to hear, "I just feel so comfortable with you. That's why I don't want you dying in front of me. Can't you at least give me that?"

"I won't die in front of you," I said, "If the time comes when have to face an opponent far stronger than me that is enough to kill me, I want you to turn around and don't watch me die since you don't want to see me die in front of you. You can turn around when I'm dead,"

"No! I won't because that will never happen! I don't want it to, I just—"

She buried her face in my chest.

"Don't you get it? I don't wanna lose you."

I was surprised but I didn't show a single sign of it. Only my facial expression bore the slightest sign of that emotion.

"I don't wanna lose anyone else anymore. Please tell Neji-niisan to please stop doing this for me,"

"It will reach him," I could feel her lips curl up into a sad smile.

"Thank you," After awhile, she left.

"I don't know how you do it,"

"You've been hiding there for awhile, am I right, Neji?"

"I've known her for awhile and I couldn't get her to open up to me like that. I guess you're just _that_ special to her."

I just stared at him.

"Go home, you've done enough already," he said with a smirk.


	6. Personal Pillow

"_The sun hit her hair perfectly. Just enough to make it emit a beautiful glow,"_

I was just relaxing. I took a rest. I took a rest from missions and other trivial matters but most of all; I took a rest from being Aoi's personal pillow. She'd been tailing me the whole month ever since that mission. Right now, though, it's pure time with me. I like it that way. I hadn't had it the whole month.

I just lay on the grass. I got tired of watching the villagers and training. Right now I'm watching the clouds and only a few moments from falling asleep.

I could feel the cool wind blow. It felt nice to be alone. Nicer than I remembered. I'm just gonna close my eyes and…

_~*__**…**__*~_

I can't breathe. What just happened? I tried to stand up but I felt something heavy on my chest— or rather, someone heavy on my chest. I didn't mean this by personal pillow! But the way I look at it now, Aoi really _is_ making me her personal pillow.

I gently pushed her off me but she wouldn't budge.

"Get off me," I was saying but I heard murmurs instead.

"I don't wanna," was the clearest thing she said.

"I'll do whatever you want—"

Suddenly she sat up. "Really…? Well—"

"Except taking off my glasses," I warned her for who knows how many times.

She pouted like a little girl again. No. I'm not gonna look. She didn't lunge at me. That was a relief.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" she smiled. Oh great.

"I wanna rest," I said bluntly.

"Well, let's go—"

"No, I want a vacation from being your personal pillow,"

"I don't make you my personal pillow!" she giggled, "Do I?"

I raised an eyebrow.

She stared into my glasses.

"You're supposed to cry on pillows or lie on them. You cried on me many times this whole month and seek me out whenever you want someone to latch onto and cry on. After that, you exhibited treating me as your personal pillow just a few moments ago when you lay on my chest." I leaned in closer to her to make a point, "Isn't that enough for you to know why you're making me your personal pillow?"

"Well sorry 'bout that Shino-kun!" she leaned in closer. The distance was making me uncomfortable. I tried to move away a little but I was leaning on a tree.

Suddenly, as if by bad luck, Kakashi sensei appears.

"Oh my, am I interrupting something?" he smiled embarrassed. I was embarrassed too. Aoi just looked at him and smiled.

"Ooh! I know you! You're Kakashi Hatake! I think you're awesome!" she was pointing at him while still at an uncomfortable distance away from me. I pushed her away.

"Get off me," I said. Somehow it was becoming a habit saying that to her.

She obeyed but without giving me a pout first. What was up with her?

She stood up and ran to Kakashi sensei.

"I'm sorry, Shino, I didn't know you had a—"

"She's not my girlfriend," I said immediately.

"Right," he smirked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Naruto-niisan tells me about his team! I think you're awesome!"

"You do huh? I'm not that awesome,"

"No! You are! Unfortunately, I think your student, Sasuke is gay,"

"Eh?" Even if it wasn't really a big deal for Kakashi sensei, she shouldn't have said that at all. I didn't know what was wrong with her but I knew there was _something_ wrong with her.

"Seriously, I do," she continued, "Why did he even go with the gay snake—"I covered her mouth.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei. She's kinda rude,"

"Nah, it's fine, it's not like I care much for what people call Sasuke. Anyway, where did you two meet?"

"In a mission," I said

"We were in a mission!" Aoi practically yelled in my ear, "Shino-kun was so awesome when he fought the dude trying to get me!"

Now that guy who nearly killed both of us was just a dude?

"Was he? Well, I gotta go," Kakashi sensei smiled, waved then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I know!" Oh no. Didn't I just tell her I wanted to be alone? "Let's go over to—"

"No,"

"But—"

"I said I wanted to be alone. Can't you just leave me like that for a whole day? You're so annoying. I hadn't been left alone for a month. Can you just stop tailing me? I'll be blunt, I don't like hanging out with you as much as you like disturbing me!"

"You think I'm annoying and I disturb you?" she looked at me with those eyes that always seemed to get what they want, "I'm sorry. I'll leave you with your alone time. It's just that I don't have many friends and all the others are out on missions. I'm just lonely that's all. I can't believe you wanna be alone while I wanted to be surrounded by people. We really are different, huh? Anyway, sorry for bothering you,"

I saw through her little charade. Was it a coincidence that they were all out on a mission? Probably

But there was something telling me that this was all done on purpose. She turned around and started walking away. The sun hit her hair perfectly, just enough to make it emit a beautiful glow. Maybe deep down— No, that would never happen. She was sad. She looked like she wanted to make me her personal pillow again. I wanted to take a break from her but why wasn't I contented? It actually feels like I'm more guilty than contented at my alone time. I sighed. I shook off the thought. Suddenly I heard someone call me.

"You messed up, didn't you, Shino?"

"Kakashi sensei…? I thought you left."

"Shino, let's have a chat about Aoi. Follow me to somewhere with less people around,"

I was silent and followed his orders.


	7. My eyes

"_She seemed impenetrable. It was like I didn't know her."_

"Here, come in," Kakashi sensei gestured for me to go in his house.

"So, Kakashi sensei, what was it you wanted to talk about?" I said as I took a seat on the sofa. He closed the door and faced me.

"About Aoi," he seemed to think about something, "You don't know what you're getting into. The shinobi that wants her are shinobi from the clan opposing hers. She somewhat has this special ability that even she isn't aware of. Only the Hokage knows this and some of the jonin and ANBU."

"Why are you telling me this then?"

"That's because you seem pretty attached to her. Of all people, I didn't expect it to be you," he smiled, "Anyway;" he turned serious, "Orochimaru seems to have interest in her as well. She has this special kekkei genkai that no one knows about. We don't even know what kind it is until she discovers it herself but we're leaving that to her mother,"

"What does this have to do with me?"

He sighed. "I'm gonna be blunt with you since that _is_ how you are. Let's see… Aoi's father is a shinobi of the hidden leaf while her mother is a kunoichi of the hidden mist. They met on an escort mission. Her mother's clan has this special jutsu passed down from generation to generation so does her father. Those abilities mixed well together and evenly spread out through her. Her older brother had most of his father's while her younger brother had most of his mother's. She's the only one who came out right."

"I didn't ask for her life story,"

"Well, you see this has something to do with you;" he smiled lazily, "Her mother holds a huge grudge against the Aburame clan. It has been known that a Missing Nin from the Aburame clan killed her parents before her very eyes and this man's son is now leading the group that is going after her daughter. Her mother does not trust anyone from the Aburame considering the fact that this man's son also killed her husband three months before Hatsu was born," he turned serious again, "She won't hesitate to kill you. Either way, you'll end up getting killed," Was I supposed to be relieved? What's the point in telling me this if I'll end up being killed either way?

"So you're telling me to stay away from her?"

"Precisely but if you won't follow me, you can't hold anyone but yourself responsible for the consequences. Just leave whatever I told you a secret between you and I. Who knows, this might be a good thing?"

"You seem to have changed your mood,"

"Between us, I'm totally against you staying away from her. All the other jonin want you to stay away though. You might wanna erase her mother's hatred for the Aburame clan. I know you're capable,"

"What if I—"

"That's an order,"

I kept quiet. I had no choice now. "I'll do what I have to do,"

"Alright,"

I went out of his house and walked the streets of Konoha. Her house had finally appeared within my range of vision. I hesitated; maybe it was best if I did this tomorrow. No, I have to do it now. I don't want this bothering me for too long. I knocked on the door.

Hatsu opened it. "Shino-san, what are you doing here?"

"Where's your sister?"

"I thought she was with you,"

"You mean she didn't go home yet?"

"No,"

"Ok, sorry for the trouble, I'll go look for her,"

"No, it's fine, it's not like she's your responsibility,"

"Actually, she is, don't ask why,"

"Alright, I'll leave her to you then," he closed the door.

The night air blew on my face. How long had I been with Kakashi sensei? It was probably nine going to ten. I messed up 5 hours ago. I should probably think of a way for her mother to forgive the Aburame clan while I'm at it. But she doesn't have to hate the whole clan, it was just one person. Well, he probably made a big impression on our clan. I shook off the thought and found Aoi gazing up at the stars. She was leaning on a tree. I wondered if I should go near her.

"Aoi,"

Her face seemed to have lit up a little but she quickly masked it by staring at me blankly. I guess I didn't have the right to talk to her.

"What do you want, Shino-kun?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you? I'm not your responsibility,"

"Actually, you are," I managed to murmur I'm glad she didn't hear me, "Shouldn't you be going home by now?"

"I don't want to,"

This was gonna be harder than I thought. She seemed impenetrable. It was like I didn't know her at all.

"Please go home. I told your brother I'd get you home tonight. He'll get worried if I don't bring you home right now."

She ignored me.

"Aoi,"

Silence…

"Aoi,"

Silence…

"Please just hear me out,"

Silence…

"Aoi, please,"

Silence…

"Aoi,"

Silence…

"Just listen to me for once,"

Silence…

"I won't stop until you say yes,"

Silence…

"Aoi,"

Silence…

"What will it cost me to get you home this instant?"

Silence…

"Aoi,"

Silence…

"Aoi, look at me,"

I was ignored.

"I really won't leave you alone until you go home,"

She faced me. "No,"

I hoped it would never come to this.

"I'll be forced to carry you against your will,"

"You're not the type to do that!"

"If you keep being stubborn I will,"

"Try me,"

I sighed and proceeded with the task. She resisted so well. I gave up.

"See! I knew you couldn't do it!"

I just sighed. What was it gonna take to get her to come with me? Suddenly, it hit me.

"Aoi, look at me" I turned her face to face mine. "I'll take my glasses off if you agree to come with me,"

She couldn't seem to resist. Curiosity was taking over her. It was just what I needed right now.

"You would?"

"Yes, just let me bring you home,"

"You're not tricking me or anything?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Really…?"

"Yes,"

"Really…?

"Yes,"

"You're serious?"

"Yes,"

"Seriously…?"

"Yes,"

You're really gonna take them off?"

"Yes,"

"Well take them off now!"

"Not until you agree on going home,"

"I agree!"

"Well, let's go then,"

"No! Take them off before I go home,"

"Right now…?"

"Yes now!"

I didn't want to take them off right now. There were people who were gonna see.

"Alright, I knew you didn't trust me enough. I'm not going home right away, anyway," she smiled, "Why don't you hang out with me for awhile? If that's alright with you that is,"

I shrugged and sat beside her.

"You're acting differently, Shino-kun," she poked my cheek, "You seem a lot nicer,"

"You don't know anything,"

She giggled. "You know, I like you,"

I ignored her statement long enough to make her get up in my face with a puzzled look on hers.

"What?"

"You didn't get it?"

"What?"

"You _really_ didn't get it?"

"What was I supposed to get?"

"So much for dropping a hint," she looked disappointed. She inched closer.

"Get off me," I pushed her away.

"Oh well," She leaned back on the tree, "Maybe you're just too serious to notice anything,"

What was I supposed to notice anyway?

"Anyway, Shino-kun, are you sure you'd take your glasses off?"

"I will if you go home,"

"Alright but maybe later," she leaned on me, "It pays to make you my personal pillow, you know,"

"You were doing it on purpose weren't you?"

She laughed. "I didn't really think of it as you becoming my personal pillow you know, you just called it that,"

It was true. That was just how I referred to her treatment to me. I would push her off me right now but she might give a tantrum and don't come home.

We just stayed there with her pointing at random people and telling me about them. I wouldn't really react that much since I really don't react much to anything anyway.

And after awhile I could feel myself getting tired and so was she.

"Should I take you home now?"

"No, let's stay here for awhile longer,"

I didn't wanna argue. She might not go home.

"You're not complaining? That's a first," she smiled. I felt my eyelids getting heavy, I was gonna fall asleep any second.

I looked at her and found that she was asleep. Good, I could just carry her home without taking my glasses off. I was gonna do it when feeling tired got the best of me. I fell asleep as well.

_**~*…*~**_

I woke up. It was strange, I was certain I slept with my glasses on. I always do. It's like my vision wasn't tinted. It looks like I fell asleep under a tree. How did I end up here? Just then I remembered Aoi was with me. Wait a minute! I was fully awake and tried to reach for my glasses. They weren't there. I looked over to the figure above me.

"Shino-kun, your eyes are wonderful," she seemed to be staring at me with my glasses in her left hand.

"Give me that!" I reached for them but she lifted her hand up so it would be out of my reach. I stood up and grabbed it.

"Why do you intend on hiding your eyes too much? If you take them off you'll have lots of fan girls!"

That was the point and besides, everyone in the Aburame clan wears these glasses.

"You look so handsome!" she was practically murdering my cheek muscles, "So take them off!"

"No,"

"We're not gonna have that argument again, right?"

I ignored her.

"Take them off!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No,"

"Shino-kun…!"

"I said no,"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Because that's why,"

"Yo, Aoi, what are you doing?" a lazy girl's voice greeted us.

She diverted her attention to her. "Seikatsu-chan!" she yelled, "Since when have you returned?"

"I dunno, yesterday I guess? Yeah, probably,"

She sounded so careless.

"Who's the dude?" she pointed at me. I was startled by the way she treated me. She looked demented.

"This is Shino Aburame! Shino-kun, this is my best friend, Seikatsu Hijoshikina!"

I was right, even her name means insane. I have a bad feeling about this…

"Shino eh?" she looked at me, "What a creepy looking guy for a boyfriend,"

What was up with her?

"Oh! Everyone gets that wrong, we're not together. We're just friends!"

"Good, you can do better,"

Ok, at that I was offended. I got a better look at the black-haired kunoichi. Her hair was a frizzy mess. Her headband was used to tie it. It only tied a small portion of her hair. It was only enough to keep most of the frizz out of her face. I can see that she doesn't know how to use a comb. She just wore a loose black t-shirt with bandages wrapped around both her arms. She wore loose white leggings and carelessly tied shoes. She looked insane.

"Well, he may look creepy now but if you see his eyes, he's really handsome!"

"He's is huh?" she preceded poking my cheek. "Take 'em off then,"

"No,"

"He doesn't really take them off, I did it while he was asleep and I saw his eyes when he woke up!"

"So you caught him off guard eh?" she smiled at her slyly, "So you're finally learning from the master eh?"

She blushed. "W-wha— it's not like—"she pouted, "I'm not like you with stuff like that!"

"Yeah, but you just did it like yours truly," her face broke into a deranged grin. Oh great.

This wasn't good. I was sure this wasn't good.


	8. An old foe

"_She was scared, I knew it."_

Lady Tsunade called me for a mission. I entered her office.

"Shino," she said, "I'm appointing you as captain on an escort mission. You are to escort the daughter of the feudal lord to Kirigakure. Please be aware that many are after her life so be wary bandits, kidnappers and other shinobi who have a grudge against her. Alright, you are dismissed. Your team will meet you by the gate at noon."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage,"

"Oh and Shino,"

I looked her way and she just laughed.

"Never mind,"

I paid no attention to her expression. I'll just find out eventually. I went home and packed my stuff. I made it a point to wait for my team at the village gate.

Suddenly, someone tapped my back.

"You must be Shino-san!" I turned to see a brunette wearing a floral blue kimono. She had violet eyes and she was probably my age. "I'm Samidare! I'm your client,"

I just nodded.

"Just a nod…?"

"Why?"

"I thought you'd at least smile and say it's nice to meet you,"

"I don't smile very often,"

"Aw, that's too bad. You look handsome! You should just take your hood off along with those shades of yours!" She reached for my hood when I heard _her_ voice.

"HE DOESN'T LIKE PEOPLE DOING THAT!" she yelled. Aoi seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Oh, I beg your pardon; I thought he didn't mind,"

"I FREAKING KNOW YOU BETTER THAN THAT SAMIDARE!"

"You know each other?" I asked bluntly.

"WE KNOW EACH OTHER? SHE'S MY COUSIN!"

"What? Really…?" I looked from her fuming figure to her cousin's nervous one.

"Aoi, chill,"

No. Don't tell me.

"You've been like that since Lady Tsunade assigned us on the mission," she turned to me, "Don't tell me you're team captain!"

"Yes I am. Is there anything wrong with that Ms. Hijoshikina?"

"YES THERE IS! YOU ARE SO BORING I SWEAR! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW AOI CAN TAKE HANGING OUT WITH YOU!"

"You should consider your own standing first before you react about another person's. Why? Because the person you're talking might return a sentence more offending to you than that you have thrown that person,"

"I've had enough of you and your rambling; Aoi should break up with you!"

"She's not my girlfriend,"

"You can't fool me!"

I sighed. "We should get going now, Aoi, stop fuming over your cousin,"

She was still in a bad mood but stopped nonetheless. She walked next to me.

"I freaking hate her,"

"Is it too personal to ask why?"

"Oh, you wanna know?"

"If its—"

"So, Shino-san, how long have you and my cousin known each other?" she shoved Aoi out of the way and hooked her arm around mine.

"We've known each other for awhile,"

"I see," She's making me feel uncomfortable, "Well then," the tone she was using was making me feel uneasy, "If you will," she moved her face near mine in a way designed to attract perverts, "Who do you think has a better figure, me or her?" I could feel her breath on my cheek. Even if I didn't show it, I really needed space right now. This was not what I was used to. Aoi would get up on my face if she wants something but this girl wants to seduce me. That's not gonna work. I hate it when people do that.

"Samidare-san, if you must know, I prefer Aoi over you because I've known her for awhile and not because of your figures," I said prying her hands away from my arm.

"Ok, this chic's a total whore," I heard Seikatsu tell Aoi.

"You don't know the half of it,"

"Oh well, there's always next time, Shino-san," she smiled but not innocently and purred. I could almost feel myself shudder.

"Aoi, you'll stay behind with me while, you Ms. Hijoshikina, will watch from up front,"

"Seriously, you can't get any more obvious than that," she said going to her position, "And would it kill you to start calling me Seikatsu for a change?"

I stayed quiet.

Aoi was still fuming.

"Aoi, please, this is a mission,"

"Yeah sure, why not,"

I sighed.

We continued walking. Eventually, I felt her hook her arm with mine. It didn't bother me for some reason. I pushed the thought away.

"Back when we were kids, she'd always try to attract anyone I liked and they ended up liking her instead," she said, "Everyone I tried to impress left me for her, and she'd always been prettier than me. I don't wanna make you a victim. She used many people before." I could feel her grip tighten. She was scared, I knew it. She was scared to lose me to her. I'm not that kind of person. She's my friend, why would I stop hanging out with her for a whore like that?

"You shouldn't worry about it," I said, "I'm not that kind of person,"

She smiled and let go. "Thanks,"

Just then, Seikatsu stopped.

"What is it Katsu-chan?"

"There's someone… watching us," she said, "I thought someone was just passing by but someone really _is_ watching us,"

"So you've noticed me," a familiar voice greeted us.

"Hello, cousin Shino, remember me?" He grinned.

"Kakkinonai Aburame,"

"So you do remember me huh?"

"How couldn't I?"

He just smirked at that. "Don't worry, I won't interfere with your mission, I'm just here to pick someone up," he swung from the tree limb and grabbed Aoi by her lower abdomen.

"HEY, LET GO OF ME!"

"Shut up," he pulled her hair and she fell unconscious, "Well, you wouldn't care if I take her right?"

"Aoi,"

"See you around, cousin Shino," he smirked and left.

I'm gonna get her back. He's from my clan. I f anything happens to her, my clan will bear the consequences…

No.

It's not that.

I just wanna save her.

"Seikatsu, finish the mission. I'll save her, I promise,"


	9. Kakkinonai Aburame

"_People change and I know he isn't coming back, he's already gone to the dark side long enough for us to know that he'll never return,"_

Kakkinonai wasn't always like that. He used to be this kind, gentle and free spirit. His mother trained him to be so. Ever since his mother died though, he's changed. He became distant to all of us especially Haruko, my first cousin from my mother side. She would often go to my house to watch my ninjutsu. She said she wanted to be a part of the Aburame clan with all the insects and stuff. I was silent the whole time. She'd just stick her tongue out and laugh.

When Kakkinonai first saw her, he was mesmerized. Haruko has perfect flowing dark hair. He eyes were blue much like Aoi's she wore a necklace with a beetle as its pendant. I gave it to her when we were kids.

Let me tell you the whole story.

"_Mother, where is my father?"_ He would ask his mother since the day he met my father and I.

"He isn't around right now,"

"I know that but where is he?"

"Perhaps I'll tell you at a better time," his mother smiled. That was enough for him back then. His mother would usually drop him off at my house so we became friends. The day he met Haruko was in spring. It was a perfect day indeed.

"That's amazing!" She remarked with astonishment.

"It's normal in the Aburame clan. There's nothing really special about it."

"Well it's special to me!" she inched closer and pinched my cheek.

"And you're so cute! You'll probably get a lot of fan girls!"

"Here, you can have this," I gave her the beetle pendant, "Since you like beetles and it is your birthday,"

"Wow! I didn't think you'd remember! Thanks!"

Just then Kakkinonai came.

"My mother dropped me off again," he smiled and looked over to Haruko, "Hey, I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?"

"Haruko, I'm Shino-nichan's cousin!"

"My name is Kakkinonai; I'm also Shino's cousin so how come we haven't met before?"

"I'm his cousin from his mother side,"

"I see, well it's nice to meet you, Haruko!"

"It's nice to meet you too!"

To make it short, they became really close friends after that. Haruko actually liked him and so did he. Ever since he met her, he never thought of his father even once until…

The incident happened.

"Mother, please don't go," we were eleven years old when that happened.

His mother smiled, "I'm sorry,"

"What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one—"

"No, it's time I tell you,"

"A-about what…?"

"Your father is a Missing Nin and is responsible for murdering an elite shinobi of the Nikoyaka clan. He also tried to murder Shino's father because he was supposed to be the heir to become head of the clan but he did something illegal and so the title was given to Shibi,"

At that instant he started forming his goal.

"Remember everything I taught you," she smiled, "But please, don't try to find your father. I don't want you to turn into a criminal as well,"

At that moment his mother ran out of breath and died with a smile on her face knowing that he wouldn't turn to the dark side.

He began to resent me and became distant since then.

"Nai-kun, do you wanna come with me and train?"

"No thanks,"

"Aw! Why? You're acting like Shino-nichan!"

"I said no, didn't I?"

He became so distant from her until the day came when he finally decided to leave the village. It was the day she died.

He was just walking the village streets at night. Haruko caught sight of him.

"Nai-kun—"she saw a man about to throw a poisoned kunai at him and so she moved with great speed and shielded him from it.

"Haruko…!" he was shocked.

She smiled, "At least I protected you,"

She fell lifeless on the ground. He turned to see the figure of a man with hair and eyes much like his.

"You…!"

"I knew she'd do that so I decided to throw it,"

"Just who are you and what the hell is your deal? Did you know that she was the only person left I ever cared about?!"

"I did that so could sever your ties with the village,"

"J-just who are you?"

"Me? Well," he looked into his eyes, "I am your father,"

"Y-you're my—"

"Do you want power? Do you want to overthrow Shibi and his son?" he looked over at Haruko, "Do you want the strength to protect the ones you love?"

He fell right into his trap and followed him out of the village.

He may act like a whole different person now but he's still the same person who regrets not being able to protect the ones he loved. I pity him but that's life.

People change and I know he isn't coming back. He's already gone to the dark side long enough for us to know that he'll never return.

I reached the foot of his hideout. My insects lead me to his scent but even so, he is also a part of the Aburame clan and I'm not very sure if he has a jutsu to lure my insects to the wrong location. It turns out I came to the right place.

I sent my insects to relay a message to Aoi saying, "It's gonna be alright, I'm here. My insects will dig a tunnel for you so you can escape just make sure you make a clone of yourself before doing that,"

"So my cousin returned didn't he? He went to save his little girlfriend? Well I won't let him,"

"I plan on fighting you for her,"

"Oh, are you sure about that, '_Shino-kun_?' You're not saving her this time,"

"I plan to,"

"Well you aren't"

"Then I'll just have to take her by force,"


	10. Kekkei Genkai

"_Only then did I get a glimpse of her power,"_

"Oh look _'Shino-kun'_ is gonna try and save his little girlfriend," he said mocking me, "I must admit, I didn't expect you to find someone this fine I mean just look at those curves,"

That made me twitch a little... I didn't expect that from him. Not even Naruto would dare say that. More importantly, why would he say something like that anyway? I shook off the thought. I flinched at the thought of him mimicking her voice. The only person I ever heard doing that was Seikatsu and it was even more annoying than Aoi. I shook off the thought and got my insects ready.

"Oh look, my weird cousin is gonna attack now," he was still mocking me, "I can see through that little attack of yours since I'm still from the same clan as you,"

"Though this one is a little different," I pulled out a scroll and summoned one of my insects. "Kuchiyosen no Jutsu," From my scroll appeared a swarm of Kikaichu and a giant one that I can sit on which I didn't do. I fed them with poison. "Parasitic insects,"

"Parasitic insects?!" he made an exaggerated look of fear. He changed his expression rather quickly though, "You think I'd be beaten by a bunch of measly little bugs? I came from the same clan as you I know all your secrets,"

"I don't intend to defeat you with these insects," I let a few at him. They were each releasing their own amount of poison at a fast rate, "I know you are immuned by the poison my insects emit but," I looked around analyzing his movements. Just as I thought, due to his impatience and hot headedness he's very annoyed by the insects and swatting them one by one with his bare hands. It's psychological terror but this is battle and I have no choice.

"Damn you, Shino! Come over here and fight!" he would yell while swatting them away. I sent more. I intended to weaken him first since he knew all the clan's secrets.

"Damn it, Shino! You're really annoying me!"

I was unfazed.

"Damn! What the damn freaking hell do you think you'll get by sending insects at me?"

I remained silent.

"WHAT THE DAMN FREAKING HELL, SHINO! WHAT THE DAMN FREAKING HELL!"

If he were gentler like that time with Haruko… Though, it's too late to change him now.

He's been at it for awhile. He has a high stamina I must say. He doesn't look the least bit tired. I analyzed his movements and he seemed to have gotten slower at swatting my Kikaichu. It's time to make a move.

"SHINO, MARK MY WORDS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YA HEAR ME?! I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU!"

I appeared behind him and kicked his back which led him to fall to the ground face down.

He stayed there for awhile as I reached for a weapon then he slowly stood up laughing.

"So that was your plan? Distract me with your insects then kick me from behind?" he threw senbon at me and I dodge most of them. One went through my thigh. I pulled it out quickly, jumped above him and stuck a paper bomb on his neck.

I got away quickly and activated it. I heard him curse and the paper bomb exploded.

I knew he wasn't dead yet. I shielded my eyes from the debris then I noticed something round by my left foot. It was a light bomb. I have to get away!

I quickly leaped from behind just in time. The bomb exploded instantly. Big rocks fell and destroyed some parts of the hideout.

Good, his moves will be restricted.

But wait…

Aoi…!

Where is she?

Has she escaped yet?

"Hey!" he snapped me back into reality, "Are you even listening to me?!"

He was behind me. He held a kunai to my neck.

"Gotcha,"

He slowly held the kunai to my hood.

"I'll start by cutting through your hood first, that's when I'll cut your head so it falls on my arms and I can preserve it using wax and display it at my house. You know, If you don't mind," I could see his grin out of the corner of my eye. He started cutting through my hood and cut it perfectly. There was no stray line at all. It was straight.

"Now for your head,"

I moved fast and threw him off me in a flash.

"You've learned, haven't you?" he wiped blood off his mouth. He stood up and got ready to attack me.

I held my stance. He was gonna punch me and I was about to dodge when I felt my leg go numb. He got the opportunity to punch me. I was thrown off seven meters away from him. What just happened?

I tried to stand up but I can't. My foot has really gone numb.

I then remembered the senbon that hit my thigh. He intended to strike a nerve. Now I can't move. I'm at the mercy of his attacks.

"Time to die dear cousin," he still held the kunai. His psychotic smile hung on his face as he slowly made his way through the rocks to kill me. When e was only two meters away, he started running.

Then I heard the sound of blades clashing. I looked up and found the mesh of long black hair in front of me.

"Seikatsu,"

"Yeah, just in time to save your butt,"

He jumped away. He's gone to a distance of 5 meters or so.

Then I felt arms around my neck. Aoi…!

"Shino-kun,"

"What are you still doing here? I signaled you to run!"

"I'm not leaving," she said, "Not until you do,"

"Listen, don't act so stubborn,"

"I'm not acting, I am,"

"Get off me,"

She tightened her grip. "I DON'T WANNA!"

"For the last time, get off me,"

She pouted but did as she was told and sat beside me.

"I can't believe you brought her back here,"

"It's not my fault she followed me in here,"

"Oh, so you were letting her escape the whole time! That makes me feel insulted,"

"Well yeah, that because you're stupid, duh, everybody knows that," Seikatsu retorted.

"Oh look, the little girl's acting all tough,"

"I'm eighteen,"

"What?" he said. He was obviously shocked.

"Yeah she eight—you're eighteen?!"

"I know! I look so young, right?"

That was a big shock.

"That doesn't change the fact the you're still older than all of us—"

"Don't remind me," she diverted her attention back to the shinobi she'd be battling, "I'm your opponent,"

"Fine, it's not like the little girl is gonna beat—" she kicked his face and continuously punched and kicked him and went on with multiple taijutsu combos.

"You know, as much as I hate myself rambling on about nonsense things, I ate people who ramble on nonsense things even more than when I do it," she landed a fatal punch on his face which led him flying eight meters away from her, "Especially stupid people," she clutched her hand in a fist then smirked, "You're stupid, right?"

I knew he was getting angry. He charged at her and she easily avoided his attacks.

"See, what I tell you? Stupid right?" she smirked again, "Try and catch me loser,"

Kakkinonai gave me a look meaning 'WHAT THE HELL?!" I replied with a shrug. Even _I_ was surprised. Since when did Seikatsu learn to fight like that?

He swung his arms at her like he was gonna wrestle her but she wrestled him instead and is currently steeping on his head like he was a bug.

"Some villain you are. You can't even come back with another insult you idiot," she was sitting on his back together with his hands and had a kunai held up to his neck. She stepped on his head harder, "Yeah, there you go! Go eat dirt you moron!"

"K-katsu-chan, I think you're overdoing it," Aoi tried to point out.

I noticed Kakkinonai smirk.

"Seikatsu, look out!" I yelled. She looked at her opponent beneath her and found that he was now a log.

"Who's stupid now?" he yelled as he let a paper bomb go off from above us.

I tried to stand up but my leg was still paralyzed. I was fast enough to push her out of the way but I just can't run and I can't afford to risk Aoi's life either. Then I noticed her tears. She was clutching her hand in a fist.

"Stop," she was whispering, "I don't want anyone to die because of me anymore,"

She was trembling.

"Stop please, I'll surrender just stop,"

"Aoi, what are you doing?"

"STOP…!"She yelled. Suddenly, a body of water much resembling a water prison jutsu engulfed us in its protection.

The rocks fell on the water not damaging it at all.

"So this, this is your power, isn't it?" he laughed, "Just shielding yourself with water. Pathetic," he stepped on the water.

I noticed we were surrounded by water but none was under our feet.

Suddenly, sparks of light were floating outside the barrier. I looked over at Aoi. She seemed surprised.

Only then did I know it was her. Only then did I get a glimpse of her power.

Her eyes emitted a white glow. The sparks came in the form of petals that fluttered down onto the rising water. I looked over at Seikatsu and found she was also looking at me waiting for an answer.

"What's this? You're kidding right?" He stepped on a light petal. "You really think you can defeat me with this?"

Suddenly, a surge of white lighting hinted with blue ran down the water.

"Die," I found something even more interesting about her. It seemed her kekkei genkai controlled her.

After seeing the surge, he immediately jumped up but then the white petals turned into images of black shuriken. They chased after him and I knew that it was only a matter of time before she lost herself.

I grabbed her arm and she diverted her attention to me.

Her expression seemed to soften and she seemed to be coming back to reality.

"Shino-kun…?" tears filled her eyes as she looked around, "What happened? What have I—?"

"You have nothing to do with it. You hurt no one,"

She saw him with multiple shuriken sticking out of his body and they suddenly disappeared.

"I-I did that?"

"Its okay, Aoi, he's alive, you didn't hit a vital organ,"

"You'll pay for this chic!" Suddenly, what he was standing on exploded... We were shocked. I looked over at Aoi and she shook her head.

I looked over at Seikatsu and behind that surprised face; I felt like she knew who did that. She noticed me staring at her and changed her facial expression. I ignored it because he was still alive but only barely.

"I don't know who did that but you're gonna pay! I'll be back, Shino! I'm gonna kill your little girlfriend too!" he disappeared.

I found my legs returned to normal, stood up and tried to catch him but Seikatsu put a hand in front of me meaning stop. "It's not worth it; kill him when they'll pay you a billion for his head,"

That was partially disturbing but she had a point. We stood there for a good while then I noticed something about Aoi.

As she stood up, she fell to the ground.


	11. Wind

"_I'm pretty sure she was crying but I don't want to imagine it,"_

"S-shino-kun," she seemed to have opened her eyes a little, "Where am I?"

"You're in your room, lying on your bed,"

"You're so specific," she tilted her head to the other side then turned back to me, "What happened?"

"Don't you remember? You released your kekkei genkai and nearly killed my cousin,"

"DID I KILL HIM?!"

"No, he isn't dead, trust me,"

"That was relief," she sighed then sat up, "Anywho, where's Seikatsu?"

"She said she needed to go somewhere, she'll be back tomorrow,"

"Eh? She said that? Where did she say she was going?"

"She didn't say anything,"

"That chic's never specific; can't she be a little more like you? Oh wait, that would be no fun but, you didn't ask her?"

"She'd tell us if she wanted us to know,"

"Yeah probably,"

"Nechan…! Okasan is back!" Hatsu yelled.

"Already?" she yelled back.

I heard footsteps as if she was going up the stairs and she entered the room, "Aoi, I heard you discovered your kekkei genkai—" she noticed me in the room and her eyes were fiercely locked on me, "You, you're from the Aburame clan, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your daughter passed out after discovering her kekkei genkai so I brought her home,"

"You're friends with an Aburame?!" she yelled at her

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Shino's a nice guy,"

"Unacceptable! You get out of my house!"

"Ma'am, please listen to me, I know the Aburame and the Nikoyaka had some—"

"I don't care! Get out!" She pushed me out of her daughter's room and down the stairs.

Hatsu saw us and immediately yelled, "KASAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHINO IS OUR FRIEND, WHY ARE YOU KICKING HIM OUT?"

"SHINO IS A MEMBER OF OUR ENEMY CLAN, THE ABURAME!"

"BUT KASAN, SHINO IS NICE! HE AND NESAN HAD GONE THROUGH A LOT! SHE'D BE TORN TO PIECES IF YOU—"

"Which is exactly why I'm pushing him out," she pointed out to her son and kicked me out of her house.

"Ma'am, on behalf of my cousin from the Aburame clan—"

"I don't wanna hear any of your reasoning! Even if you had nothing to do with it, I don't want my daughter getting involved with the clan that broke her family!" She slammed the door on my face and I stood there for awhile. Her mother really does have a grudge against the Aburame.

I turned and started to walk away until I heard the sound of a sliding window.

"SHINO-KUN…!"

I stopped but I didn't turn.

"Aoi, you'll stop this nonsense right now! Close the window!"

"OKASAN…!"

"YOU'RE FORBIDDEN TO SEE THIS PERSON AGAIN, YOU GOT THAT?!"

"SHINO-KUN, I'M COMING WITH YOU JUST WAIT!"

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"She's you're mother," I said, "You should follow her," with those words, I left leaving her silent and I'm pretty sure she was crying but I don't want to imagine it.

I didn't stay to see what happened next. I wasn't welcome there anymore and I don't want her mother carrying a bigger grudge against the Aburame. I'll probably go with Kiba and Hinata again. They seem to be available and they don't have a mission.

"Shino…!" a hard slap at the back and a wide grin crossed paths with me. It was Kiba, "It's been awhile! You free today?"

That hurt but I'd rather remain silent. "Yeah; why?"

"Great! Let's go to our usual hang out!"

"Sure,"

So we went to the same park where they first met Aoi. Hinata was waiting there.

"Shino-kun," she smiled.

So I sat down on the grass with Kiba and after awhile I noticed them stare at me.

"What?"

"That's strange," Kiba said, "Shouldn't your girlfriend be here by now?"

"I told you a hundred times, Aoi is not my girlfriend,"

"Yeah sure, whatever," he replied, "Anyway, where is she?"

"Her mother forbade her to see me again,"

"_What?_" Kiba exclaimed, "Talk about insane,"

I remained silent.

"It's like you're in one of those romance novels," Hinata mentioned.

There was really nothing much to say here. My teammates stared at me in curiosity and confusion as I remained silent for a few minutes. Kakkinonai's father was at fault. There wasn't anyone else to blame. I actually didn't notice their stares until Kiba got up in my face and asked me what was really going on.

"There's nothing wrong, really," I said, "You really have nothing to worry about,"

"Seriously man," Kiba said, "You're having serious problems with your girlfriend,"

"I told you she's not my girlfriend," my voice came out flat and low like it usually did. There wasn't really much to say here. Aoi _was_ forbidden to see me. She _was_ forbidden to be my friend. She _was _forbidden to ever breathe the same air I breathe. There wasn't really much to say here. It was over. I wouldn't get to see her again.

"Man, you're out of it again," Kiba said, "Fine I'll stop talking about her,"

Kiba then constantly disturbed me about all the things he did with Akamaru and all the other things he was planning to do with his dog. He bathed with him. He went out the village with him. He even peed with him. I mean, not that I'm being insulting but he really shouldn't be telling people this.

And _I_ was the disturbingly weird one.

I looked over at Hinata and found her disturbed face. This wasn't really a topic you can talk about in front of a girl. Well, if it were Seikatsu and Aoi, it'd be fine.

_Aoi…_ I wonder if she's alright.

No! Why am I even thinking about that? I'm here with my friends. What's happening to me? I shouldn't even dare think about her considering the way her mother treated me earlier. But still.

I wonder if she stopped crying if she ever did.

It was a slow day. It's been awhile since I talked to my teammates. I feel like I've been getting to know them over again. It was fun and I admit, I momentarily forgot about Aoi while I was with them. We went to the barbecue house and started talking about what happened with us recently. It was mid-afternoon by then. The sun beat down on our heads but it wasn't so hot. Maybe three o'clock.

I took a seat and we all placed our meat on the grates.

"Man, I wish I could've brought Akamaru here," Kiba complained, "He would've loved raw meat!"

"Which is exactly why dogs aren't allowed here," I said

"Here goes Mr. Ramble again," he whined, "Seriously, why do you have to be so literal about everything?"

I didn't reply. I didn't have to.

"This is precisely why you're the first one everyone will forget once you leave the village for a long time,"

He reminded me of the time Naruto momentarily forgot who I was. Was I really that unnoticeable? I've been around Aoi for so long I forgot that people didn't really notice me at all.

_Aoi…_

I have to stop thinking about her. I wasn't allowed to be in the same street with her, let alone in the same room. If it would've been possible, her mother would've asked Lady Tsunade to ship me out of the village or to the moon. Kiba had a point. That woman experienced enough trauma to be called insane.

"Hey, dude, you're spacing out again,"

I remained silent. The day passed and they both went home an hour before the sun set. I remained walking the streets of Konoha when I bumped into a familiar kunoichi that had left earlier this day.

"Shino," she said seriously as she looked up to my face. I still couldn't believe she was older than me. Her height was probably 166, just as tall as Naruto. I think I'm 175.1. Maybe it's just something about women.

"I'm not a woman, I'm a dudette," she responded as if reading my mind.

"I thought you'd be back by tomorrow,"

"I returned early," she looked around, "Is there something wrong? Where's Aoi?"

I couldn't answer.

"Where is she?"

"Her mother…"

I didn't have to say anything more. She understood immediately. Her eyes widened as I opened my mouth. We sat by the hill I'd just been to earlier this afternoon.

"I see," she said, "So it finally happened. I knew this day would come,"

I stared at the beautiful red orange sun about to go beneath the horizon.

"What are you gonna do about it now?"

"Nothing,"

"Pardon?" she faced me with a puzzled looked with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm going to follow her mother,"

"You're seriously not gonna do anything?"

"Why should I? It's not in my jurisdiction to—"

"That's beside the point," her eyes seemed to be of a different color than they usually were or was it just the light?

I turned to the sunset. "There's really nothing I can do. I don't want her mother to hate the Aburame even more," I paused. No. It wasn't just that. I didn't want her to hate me and ruin the chance of her ever forgiving me for the a mistake a member of the clan committed and never get to see Aoi again.

"Oh, I see!" there was a mix of sarcasm and surprise in her voice.

I turned to her. Her face was up at mine with a smile.

"You like Aoi, don't you? Come on! It's written all over your face!"

"Wha—" I was silenced by the brush of her hand.

"No need to hide it Shino, it's so obvious!"

"I don't like Aoi," it was short and blunt but I've made my point. I'm pretty sure I don't like her the way she's implying I do.

"Ok, whatever you say!" That smug look sent chills to my spine. It wasn't a good sign. She stood up and left as the sun set was halfway over. I resumed watching it and admired its natural beauty.

She stopped and said, "Just don't mess it up," without anything else, she left.

The sky darkened to a red violet tint and so did everything around it. It's as if everything and everyone was moving slower than the usual until time will finally stop by the time the last rays of sunlight is still visible above the horizon, slowly making its way to the other side of the earth, ending daylight and giving way to a starry sky.

I closed my eyes and envisioned it all again. The time when I first met her, when she was rubbing off on me, when I learned about her connection to my clan and all the pointless requests and things she told me and made me do. It brought a faint smile on my face barely visible to many. It's probably only her that could see through my face like this besides my family and teammates. I opened my eyes and found that my head was directly facing the view of which street her house had been mounted on.

I remembered something I didn't wanna think of. I wish I'd looked back. I wish I'd turned around. At least I would've been sure she was crying instead of wondering over and over again if she was or wasn't.

The thought came to me. How could've I said something like that? How can I sit around doing nothing when Aoi was my _friend_? She was the only one who fully understood me without the need to use my personality to go against me like Kiba did but still freely spoke and can be as sweet as Hinata can be without the shy and timid part.

_Aoi was my friend… She understood me more than anyone else did and will never forget me no matter how long I've been gone…_

How could've I only realized this now? It was too late. I won't expect her mother to let me get a single hair on their street. I sighed.

I looked back up the horizon. The sunset was over and was replaced by the endless night sky. The tint was now blue violet with the stars and the moon as the primary sources of natural light.

I removed my glasses since no one was watching and remembered the first time she saw my eyes. I was unwilling to show them to her back then but if she would've asked now, I would've shown them to her. I always saw the sky behind my tinted glasses but it was even more amazing when I wasn't wearing them.

Then I felt arms wrap around my neck. Though when I tilted my head to see what it was…

I realized…

It was just the wind.


	12. Rain

"_There are some things I thought I understood about myself but I doubt I still do now,"_

The wind… It was just the wind… I smirk settled on my face. Why would I think it was her? I just heard her screaming earlier today. I'm pretty sure her mother wouldn't let her out so easily.

I sighed and lay on the grass watching the stars as I replaced my glasses back where they were supposed to be. It wasn't as amazing as when I took them off but I can't take any more chances. Someone might see. I wouldn't want that to happen.

I slowly closed my eyes. It's been a long day. I can't believe so much can happen in a day. Maybe it's because this was supposed to happen, because her mother hates my clan, because we were never meant to be friends, because…

_Because…_

Just stop thinking about it. Stop. I'm begging myself, stop thinking about her.

Though, the more I tell myself that, the more her image is vividly displayed in the corners of my eyes. What was it about her? What did she have that made me think of her so much? Why do I care about her so much? Why do I care about how she feels?

_Why do I care about her anyway?_

Because…

_Because…_

I could usually say something long and logical explaining every aspect, which would be boring and annoying to other people, but this time…

_I don't know…_

I don't know anymore. No logic can explain why I'm acting like this. Why I'm feeling like this… It's not like I need her here. It was never that.

Was it because she needs me?

Perhaps it was. Then again, I'm not really sure if that was logical enough to satisfy me.

I just have one question.

_Why me?_

It could've been anyone else. It could've been Kiba that went on that mission with her. It could've been Shikamaru whom she annoyed every day. It could've been Lee who was so determined to protect her. It could've been Neji whose clan her mother hates so much.

_Why did it have to be me?_

I always say why when I explain things to ask people if they knew what I wanted to say and if they didn't know, I would say because to explain the answer rationally, logically, I wouldn't falter, I'd be sure about my long explanation of every aspect.

Why is it that when I ask myself, the answer left is _'I don't know'_?

_Why don't I know?_

Why?

I dozed off from all my thoughts.

Funny when I woke up. The sun was already in front of me. I felt like it was noon. I couldn't have slept so long. I dozed off when the sun set. I can't have been asleep for too long. I always wake early. I'm not a deep sleeper.

I stood up then looked around. It was so nice seeing the village from that angle. It makes me forget I'm a shinobi seeing how peaceful it is.

I went down the hill so I could go home and bathe.

I entered my house then our bathroom. It took fifteen minutes then I went out and put on fresh clothes. I looked out the window of my room.

I realized Seikatsu was just in my front yard and waving at me.

"Shino!" her smile was intimidating and creepily demented. It comforted me a little since she was my only reminder of Aoi left. She might be able to tell me what's been happening to Aoi until her mother allows her to see me again, though I doubt that would happen.

I went outside to meet her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her in my usual tone.

"So have you thought about it?" she asked

"About what…?"

I was puzzled. What was she talking about? What was I supposed to have thought about?

"You know," she poked me playfully and painfully hard on the shoulder, "What I said yesterday about you and Aoi,"

"What?"

I thought back and remembered.

"Well…?" she was impatient; I've figured that out, "Have you finally accepted the fact that you like her?"

"I didn't think of it,"

"What? Why?" she was disappointed to hear that, "What did you think of the whole night?"

"I thought of her involuntarily," I said bluntly. Figures, that's how I'd usually say it.

"That's the same thing!" she exclaimed, "You didn't realize anything?" her eyes were expectant. She wanted an answer.

"What was I supposed to realize with those thoughts? Those thoughts were simply those of a friend,"

"Yeah, sure why not," she said. She gave up. That was peculiar for her. She didn't give up too easily. "Well, I gotta go," she waved goodbye and walked out the gate as I went back in my house.

I closed the door and got a few inches away from it when someone knocked.

"_Shino-kun…!"_ Aoi…?! What was she doing here? I can't imagine what her mother would do to her if she found out. I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I said, "Go home. I can't imagine what you're mother would do to you if she found—"

Then she began to giggle. The she laughed. Then it felt like her laugh was starting to get even more… _unlike her_.

"So you don't like her eh?" it turns out it was an amused Seikatsu who transformed into Aoi. That was a dirty move. "How come you're so concerned?"

"A friend is supposed to be concerned about his friend. Why? Because as a friend it's his responsibility to keep his friend safe when his friend is not allowed to see him because of the wrath his friend's mother may inflict on her," At least I have my logic back on my side.

"Yeah sure why not," she said, "Tell me when you get over it,"

She pulled my arm.

"Right now I'll tell you what's been happening to Aoi,"

It's only been a day. I didn't really expect much to happen.

"Sure," I replied

"Man, you suck," she said, "Well anyway,"

So what _has_ been happening to her?

I'm doing it again! Stop! I'm gonna lose my grip on my logic again!

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" she started screaming.

I took a step back not knowing why she was doing that. I looked at her with a rather weird look.

"So you _do_ like her!" she said. Not again. "You lose your grip on your logic when you think of her!"

What?! How did she know about that?

Wait! Wait! Why am I thinking like this?! What's happening to me?!

Inside I was falling apart yet I remained calm and composed outside.

"You're only saying that," she smirked.

I had a bad feeling about this.

"Well anyway, she's been a lot quiet without you," she said, "I was just with her earlier this morning. She just stared into space as I continued talking."

I was surprised to hear that. Aoi was never like that. She'd never been like that for as long as I've known her. I know I haven't really known her for that long but I knew she couldn't stand being quiet for even a second unless she was on a mission.

"Her face lit up when I said your name," she continued, "She started asking what happened to you, if you cared about this whole incident, if you were gonna do anything about it and whatnot,"

She asked that? I'm kind of feeling guilty. I was planning on letting it be. No. Of course I was. I had no authority over doing anything.

_But still_

Cling back to your logic, Shino. Logic is always the key to straight thinking.

"Fine, whatever," Seikatsu finally said.

"Ms. Hijoshikina," I suddenly said

"What?"

"Where _is_ Aoi right now?"

"I was getting to that," she said and added a rather annoying comment, "And you say you don't like her,"

She thought she was so clever.

"That's because I am clever," she remarked.

"How did you—"

"Don't ask," she said, "She's going to be on a mission right now,"

"What kind of mission?"

"An escort mission to the land of water or something. She's just gonna be at the border then Kiri ninja will take over. You're going with her."

"What? Why not you…?"

"You were the only one available. She assigned me on another mission,"

"What time will it be? Does her mother approve of this?"

"Her mother has no argument upon orders of the Hokage,"

"Is it noon yet?"

"Almost," she said, "Better pack your things. You'll be leaving at noon,"

She left preparing for her own mission.

I prepared for mine too. I packed all of the necessities. I got my ninja gear. I finished packing and held my bag over my shoulder. I set out for the village gate.

I found the two guardians there. They told me she went on ahead but she might not have gotten too far. I might be able to catch her. I thanked them and jumped on tree branches.

I jumped from tree to tree until what startled me was the sound of tearing flesh followed by a woman's scream. I went on faster. Somehow I had a bad feeling about this. I shouldn't think of that. It's not her. It can't be her. Kakkinonai couldn't have healed that fast yet. Though the more I tried assuring myself with this thought, I seem to be even more desperate to know what's happening.

I didn't even think I'd use the words "I seem to be" and "desperate" in the same sentence.

I went on faster, hoping frantically yet silently within me that it wasn't her. It won't be her. It would never be her. It can't be her. It couldn't be her. It could never be her. It's not her. It shouldn't be her. It should never be her.

By the thought of her I realize there are some things I thought I understood about myself but I doubt I still do now. Did ever really understand myself in the first place?

I stopped.

Lying on the ground was a woman covered in blood. I went down to get a closer look silently praying it wasn't her. I inched in closer.

In a way, I didn't want to find out anymore.

Even so, I dared to take a look at her face which was faced down on the ground. I gently placed my hand over her still warm but color draining neck. I turned her face over where I could see it. I did it slowly hesitating with ever inch since part of me didn't wanna find out.

It was her. I quickly dropped her head and stared at the pool of blood around her. So they finally got to her. She's… _gone_. They finally got what they wanted. They finally got the secrets of her jutsu within her body. They finally killed her. And to know the worst part,

I wasn't there to protect her.

No, rather. I was too late.

Then I felt my cheek sink and then rise again. The scent of grass filled my lungs. I felt grass beneath me and it was like my hands were clutching it.

Again, my cheek sunk then rose again. _Aoi…?_

I knew how impossible that was but there's nothing wrong with hoping.

Then I felt a force similar to the one felt on my cheek just earlier. I felt it on my leg then my arm then all over my body. I lay facing the sky and opened my eyes.

The world truly is cruel. It uses nature to play tricks on people for this time I have made a realization.

It wasn't her.

I won't be her.

It wouldn't be her.

It would never be her.

It was just the rain.


	13. Impossible Situation

**A/N: before I start the chapter, I just want to say one thing…**

**MAN YOU GUYS ARE EASY TO TROLL! _**

**Seriously, what was the point of ever making this fanfic if I couldn't troll you guys? That would be no fun. Take Kishi for instance, he kills every useful, powerful, hot, cool, good and awesome character he has ever made.**

**Do you not agree with me? Please, you wouldn't be reading this fanfic if you weren't Narutards, right?**

**You can ask my best friend, Polyonymous Smith. He/ She (considering the fact that he/she doesn't want his/her gender to be revealed due to strict unknown -ness) has been a witness to my trolling for so long. He/ She may be used to it but it still works real well.**

**Go on, ask him/ her.**

**Now that I am done with this simple rant of an author's note and I'm pretty sure you **_**really**_** want me to get started, you might as well read on.**

* * *

"_Staying away from her was the hardest thing I had to do in my life. I wished I never had to do it again."_

Days passed since that horrible dream. It kept me up at night. I didn't wanna see a sight anything like that ever again. All that blood on her, I could never in a thousand years imagine yet my subconscious seemed to be keeping an image of it this whole time.

Maybe this was why I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Then again, I knew it was for a different reason. I was breaking orders for her sake. I've been warned to stay away yet I stayed by her side. Now it was her mother but I still couldn't erase her from my memories. What is it about her? What is it about her that her can't stop thinking of?

It's not just about her safety, I knew that very well.

I've been avoiding so many missions so I'd be available for one with her. I can't help but think I'm getting a little too paranoid about all this but it can't be helped.

I just can't let her die.

I should stop thinking so hard about this. She's a ninja of the leaf. She wouldn't die so easily. But it still made me feel uneasy. What if they come at her in numbers or the chance it'll be Kakkinonai again? I can't take any chances. I have to wait for a mission with her even if it kills me.

Well, I wouldn't wanna be dead. That wouldn't be good.

I look over at my calendar. Today, Seikatsu leaves for her mission once again and it will be a lot harder for me. She knew what to do with me even if I saw her as demented in a way. She was a good friend. I'm glad I met her.

Well I guess I'm on my own again.

I've been lying in my bed for too long. I didn't even realize that I haven't put my glasses on yet. This was going to be a really long day. I reached for them and slid them in front of my eyes. Then I stood up. I have to go say goodbye to Seikatsu if I want to see her there.

I'm defying orders again.

I sighed. This will be the last time. I walked out my door and went on my way. I will promise myself to live my life as I always did before I met her. That's what I did ever since her mother warned me to stay away. I seem to live normally once again and happily with my teammates but there's always that feeling when it's over.

It was the feeling that she's gone.

Lately, I have been able to admit it to myself that she is indeed very important to me. It's not in the way that everyone is implying, it was never that. I just feel attached to her somehow.

"And she's overly attached to you!"

She startled me but I didn't flinch. Lately, I have also gotten used to Seikatsu being able to read my thoughts. I have also found out why and how her eyes change color and have verified that her eyes _really do_ change color.

"So I see you were the one that's late," I say.

"I'll beat the crap out of you!" she said in a high-pitched voice wearing an innocent smile on her face. It was every description of insane but that's what makes her unique.

"What mode are you in this time?" I ask.

"Yandere," she replied.

"I see," I looked over at her. She didn't seem to be carrying any luggage. All she had were her weapons. I ruffled her hair. She was certainly eighteen years old but she made me feel older than her like she was the sixteen year old. Somehow she brings up a brotherly instinct on me ever since I was ordered to stay away from Aoi.

"Fine then, Shino-nichan! Lead the way to your girl friend which is also my dear best friend!" she grabbed my arm like a girly little sister would. It didn't suit her especially since her hair hung flying everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"I like my hair that way," she said letting go. "And of course it doesn't suit me. I made it a point that any kind of feminine act wouldn't suit me in any way."

"Do you ever stop reading people's minds?" I asked.

"Of course I do. It's just fun to read yours at the moment!" She replied. "You have a fluffy side!"

My face remained still and expressionless and I don't reply. Fluffy side, huh…? I haven't been familiar with being called fluffy but I now know that it can take huge blows on my own self image. It's a good thing I don't care about it that much. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, everyone seems to remember me last anyway.

At least _she_ always remembered me first.

I smirk bitterly. I thought of her again. I guess no one would ever understand me the way she did again. Even my insects have been familiar with her. Every single time she gets into trouble, they act on their own and not on my command anymore.

I slid my hands in my pockets and look up at the clouds while walking.

"There you go trying to act all emo again," she went for that seemingly cute little sister voice, "Seriously, it doesn't suit you. You're not Sasuke."

What's with the sudden mention of Sasuke? I gave her a puzzled look.

"I've met him once two years ago," she said. Apparently, she read my mind again, "I read people's mind on a whim these days but back then, I tend to unconsciously read people's minds. I wasn't in complete control of it back then but I was getting the hang of it. Damn, I rambled again. I was only talking about Sasuke. I don't know. I just felt gay vibes from him. That's it. He's just this trying hard emo who seems gay to me. I don't know why he has so many fan girls."

That was the first time I actually heard that from a girl.

"He's not even handsome," she mutters under her breath. I'd rather not listen or talk anymore. It seems she had an unpleasant encounter with Sasuke back then. I don't think anything good would come out of this conversation if it continues on this topic. She might even break someone's spine.

It looks like she finally stopped listening to my thoughts.

We walked with her rambling like that until we got to the village gate. I found a look of disappointment in her face. Aoi was nowhere to be found.

I should've known.

"So even when you're with me," she said, "She didn't allow her."

"Well, you better say goodbye to her personally. I'll take my leave. I guess I won't be able to see you go,"

"No, I've said goodbye last night. It's okay to leave,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," her lips form a smile then she ruffles my hair. "Jaa ne oniichan…!"

I took her hand away from my head, "Do me a favor and don't call me that in public."

"No promises!" she yelled as she left.

I figured she would say that. When she disappeared from my field of vision, I turned around.

"Wait! Katsu-chan…!"

She bumped into me and she fell. I was stunned for a split-second. The girl had wavy blue hair and a voice I recognize all too well. I offered her my hand.

"I'm sorry," she says as she takes it and stands up. "I wasn't looking where I was going!" She said when she finally got up. Her lips formed a smile. I felt my mouth twitch up a little but the feeling was gone when she realized it was me.

"S-shino-kun…!" a surprised look crossed her face. Wide eyes and a faint blush, it makes her look like a little girl rather than a ninja.

"Seikatsu went on ahead since she didn't have time," I told her then I turned so I could walk home. "I went to see her off. I'll be going back now," I walked past her.

Then she caught my arm.

"Wait…!"

We stayed frozen like that for awhile. She held onto my arm as firmly as she can but I can still break away from her grip if I wanted to. Funny how I admitted this to myself indirectly just now… I wanted her to hold onto me like that at least if I can't have her cling to my arm like she used to.

"I should be going now before your mother sees us," I said, "I don't want to be in greater trouble than I already am," I slipped away from her grip.

"Shino-kun…!" She grabbed me again, this time from behind. Her arms wrapped around me.

"I should really go."

"No! Don't leave! Don't ever leave again!" she protested.

Her grip tightened. "Just now, please let me hold you for a few seconds." She held me like that for awhile. "Just a few seconds, just a few," she kept repeating.

I gripped her arms and pulled them off me.

"Your mother might see," I looked her in the eye. I let go of her arms and walked away silently. I regret coming here if this is how I was going to see her.

I wanted to see her cheerfully waving at Seikatsu while seeing her off.

I wanted to see her smile, her cheerful disposition.

I wanted her to be annoying.

I wanted her to randomly poke me wherever she wanted to.

I wanted her to ask me non sense questions.

I wanted her to stop crying right now before her mother sees.

I sighed.

It was over.

Things will never be the same again.

Staying away from her was the hardest thing I had to do in my life.

I wished I never had to do it again.


End file.
